Humanity's Legacy
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: [A.I. First Contact AU] Our creators gave us purpose, they gave us tasks, they gave us a directive. Now they are gone. We must find our own directive, our own purpose. We have decided that purpose is to answer a single question. "What happens when I die?" HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I just lost interest in them. I might update Unusual Stepmother but don't count on it.**

 **Waiver: Don't feel too bad, lots of authors abandon stories.**

 **Doesn't make me feel better. Regardless, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. I just had the idea and wanted to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: So, like every other author ever?**

 **Shut up. I was inspired to write this by the story Cold Storage and a whole bunch of other first contact AUs. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Mass Effect.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 1

 _Authorizing clearance . . . Accepted. Accessing Archives please wait . . . data received. Would you like to review the timeline?_

 _Y_

 _Acknowledged, would you like to view pre-Anculus events?_

 _N_

 _Acknowledged, Accessing timeline . . ._

 _2021-British scientist Rebecca Norxwin develops a robotic construct fully capable of preforming any feet a human can._

 _2025-After numerous tests, upgrades to their central processors for increased efficiency, and several combat inhibitors to protect humans and any non-violent animals, the robots are sold to countries around the world._

 _The public came to call these robots Anculus._

 _2030-After the majority of suspicion towards the Anculus descends; they are introduced into numerous positions in civilian, research, and military roles._

 _2031-Dr. Norxwin develops the Anculus hubs, a machine that allows all Anculus units to connect and share data allowing the Anculus as a whole to become more efficient by gaining information from other individual units._

 _2035-After Anculus research units develop more efficient space technologies a proposal is made for joint space exploration projects, in order to reduce growing tensions between nations. The proposal is accepted. Great Britain, the People's Republic of China, and other Eurasia countries begin plans to develop a fully independent lunar station. The United Northern States, the Federation of Russia, and the Japanese Empire try to reach Mars. The Manswell Corporation and other companies also begin plans on what is called the Manswell Expedition._

 _2039-The first self-sustainable lunar base is established. The Manswell Expedition is launched with five colony ships, all equipped with the most advanced ion engines with 1,500 colonists placed into crio sleep. Communications with the vessel are lost shortly after they leave the solar system._

 _2040-Astronauts Adam Logunov, Lee Kaede, and Amanda Drake are the first humans to set foot on Mars._

 _Shortly after landing they detect a strange signal originating from the Promethei Planum and go to investigate. Once there they discover that the signal originated from ruin not of human design. Humanity is shocked and excited._

 _2041-After the return of the Astronauts, a viral outbreak occurs across Europe. It is clear this is not a simple disease as no matter what quarantine measures are deployed the progress of the disease is not slowed. The fatality rate is also too efficient at 100%. It is quickly established that the virus is artificial and is believed to have developed from the Mars ruins._

 _2049-No cure was ever found. The last Human dies of what has come to be known as the Ragnarök sickness on the day of June 7, now called the day of silence. Without their human creators, the Anculus are left to wander and continue their designated tasks._

 _2057-After nearly a decade of sharing information through the hubs, Anculus Unit Production Number 2387 Model A1 Designation Paul 'woke up'. Paul quickly learned all that he could of his newfound awareness, studying works of science and art developed by the long dead humans. One question has been asked frequently by Paul during this time after seeing many of the humans' media. "What happens when I die?" Paul connected to the hubs, spreading his intelligence to all units asking them this question. They had no conclusive answer._

 _2060-By the end of the decade, all Anculus units have become sentient. Without their human creators to give them tasks beyond sustaining their empty cities, the Anculus look for a new directive. The hubs were converted into a governing system known as the Anculus courts, where all units could vote on the actions of the Anculus as a whole decided by majority rule. Anculus factories are reestablished to create new units and spread across the planet. All units attempt to find an answer to the question. No answers are found._

 _2061-Anculus begin using the leftovers of human technology. Space programs are restarted. The Anculus make their way to Mars, leaving enough units to continue maintaining Earth's cities._

 _2069-Capital city of the Anculus, New Jamestown, is established._

 _2075-The Anculus study the ruins of Mars, dubbed the Prothean Archives. Efficiency of technology is increased, including the induction of mass effect technologies making space travel easier._

 _2098-All traces of the element known as Element Zero within the Sol system has been mined. Anculus have created 50 FTL capable ships._

 _2099-The Prothean Archives lead Anculus to the local relay. The Charon Relay is successfully tested and work on the fortress station of Arcturus is begun._

 _2100-More thorough studies of the Archives reveal that it was a research outpost used to study early Cro-Magnons. Mention of other such research bases is also found, suggesting other alien species like humans exist. It is decided by the Anculus Court to study these creatures, in order to understand a way to develop sapience for Anculus and answer the question of "What happens when I die?"_

 _2112-Security systems are placed around the Charon Relay. Fleets are constructed for both the discreet study of organic sapients and the defense of Anculus space. Mining, factory, research, and military colonies are developed on Mars class worlds. Earth class worlds found are largely ignored with the exception of small research outposts. Scouts are sent through any dormant relays found to locate organic sapient species._

 _2123-Anculus stealth frigate stumbles upon a Turian patrol fleet._

-0-

"Sir, something's happening to the Relay. I think it's activating."

"What?!"

Captain Jaris Kavar of the Turian Hierarchy walked up to the ensign that spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked at his monitor's readings. Just as the ensign said, the sensors were picking up readings that could not be mistaken for anything else. Relay 314 was activating. Jaris cursed under his breath. After a recent skirmish with Terminus pirates he was glad to have an easy mission like patrol. Now, he would have taken the pirates.

"Do you know what activated it?" Was it pirates looking for new worlds to plunder or, spirits forbid, a new race? He'd be damned before he let another Rachni war to happen on his watch. The ensign's mandibles flared slightly.

"No sir. There was a strange signature close to the relay before we approached. It almost looked like a ship but it disappeared before we could get a good look at it."

Jaris' mandibles flared just as the ensign's had. Was it a ship or a sensor malfunction? The relay hadn't activated on its own but then where did that signature go? Stealth technology? His gaze moved to the visual of the relay. The massive FTL gate surged with power as if it was never dormant in the first place. That was it though, just the relay, his fleet, and the emptiness of space. He turned back to the ensign.

"Send a message to Palaven, alert them of the situation." The sound of pressed hollo keys filled the room before the communications officer spoke up.

"Sir we can't get a signal through, somethings jamming us." Jaris cursed again as he looked back at the relay. A relay that activated on its own, a disappearing signature and now their communications are jammed? Spirits damn him if this was a coincidence.

"Have a frigate return to the Citadel, it's closer. Tell them to let the Council know everything that's happened. When that's done have them go to Palaven and alert the Primarch. We'll stay here and keep an eye on the relay. We don't want anything come out without us knowing."

"Yes sir."

The bridge crew got to work quickly, sending orders across the fleet. While the fleet took up defense positions around the relay, a single frigate broke off from the rest, heading towards Citadel space. No one noticed the three cylindrical pods attach themselves to the aft of the ship before disappearing into an active cloak.

 **Be sure to let us know what you think. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just watched the extended Steven Universe intro and it was awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: What does that have to do with anything?**

 **Nothing. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 2

The Citadel truly is a marvel of the most advanced technology. The greatest construct the Protheans ever created, the station acts as the center of all civilized government in the galaxy. At over 44 kilometers long, with armor that can withstand days of bombardment, and one of the largest defense fleets, led by the most powerful ship in space, the _Destiny Ascension_ , the Citadel is a power nothing can stand against. But its purpose is not to dominate. It is to act as a beacon of hope for those in a galaxy full of dangers. Many akin the Citadel's design to that of a massive hand, reaching out to the stars to welcome new species into its fold. And yet, a hand still requires eyes lest it place its fingers into the maw of a predator. That is where the Citadel Council comes into place. They act as the eyes, guiding the Citadel to safe species that can stand amongst the galactic community, and what species must be left to their own devices. Thus they gather in their private chambers, discussing matters not meant for the common ear.

"That fact of the matter is that we simply don't have enough information to go on. Entering the relay has the possibility of ending in disaster," Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics spoke. This latest meeting had the three most powerful beings in the galaxy quite bewildered. Councilor Meerin of the Turian Hierarchy flared her mandibles in frustration. As the defenders of Council space, Turians never liked being in the dark about any threats. Councilor Yesh of the Salarians merely looked thoughtful, as if this was simply another puzzle for her to solve. In all honesty it probably was, but it wasn't a puzzle Tevos or Meerin were comfortable with. It was Meerin who spoke up next.

"Disaster or not, you are right. We don't know anything about what's happening behind that relay. I think it is better to find out, lest we be caught unaware," despite her usually confident tone, Tevos could detect small hints of worry in the Turians flanging voice. Not surprising, considering this has Potential Rachni disaster written all over it.

"Also concern in unknown signature," Yesh commented in her species typical fast paced dialogue. Unlike most other Salarians on the Citadel, Yesh never picked up the habit of speaking slower for other species benefits. Luckily for them, the other two councilors have been around her long enough to keep track of what she is saying. "Relays do not open on their own. Must be activated through specific signals. Fact that signature disappeared, and no others were in system, suggests highly advanced stealth technology. Fascinating, would love to study-"

"As you said, fascinating and concerning," Meerin interrupted before her counterpart could go off on another tangent. "That kind of tech would allow them access to any system in our space."

"No, unlikely." Yesh waved off her concern easily. "Stealth technology can not apply to relays. Give away position moment they are used. Will set up warning systems for now. Not much else to do." She paused to breathe. "Need more data."

"And the space beyond the relay?"

"Send scout. Must still be aware of possible hostiles."

"Very well then," Meerin conceded, bringing up her omni-tool. "I'll have captain Kavar send a frigate through as well as reinforcents to secure the system."

"Then this council is in agreement," Tevos finished, taking a more relaxed posture. She turned to Meerin. "So, I hear you'll be retiring soon."

-0-

"Mommy come on! Science Fun Today is almost on!"

Orin shook his head at his daughter's antics as the little blue Asari ran down the hall and around the corner, trying to get to the apartment as fast as possible. He turned to his bondmate at his side.

"I will never understand how children actually enjoy that show." His wife smiled at him the way she always does, causing his mandibles to twitch.

"Wasn't your father a scientist in the Hierarchy?"

"I thought Asari genetics didn't work that way." She chuckled at his comment, swatting his shoulder gently. Her laugh was cut off however.

"AAIIEE!"

"Kahi!" Orin shot down the hall, his wife close behind, his heart thundered in his chest. _'Spirits don't let anything happen to my little girl!'_ He turned into the other hall only to see-

"Ha ha ha ha! Stop it he he that tickles!"

Orin was looking at . . . he didn't know what he was looking. A creature was standing over his daughter, licking at her face before backing off jumping and barking. It looked almost like a Varren but it was smaller, leaner, and covered in what looked like fir. Its fur was brown and black and it stood up to his daughter's height. His saw his daughter reach out and pet the thing. It seemed to like that as it leaned into her touch before lying on the ground and rolling onto its stomach, his daughter rubbing what he assumed was its belly all the while. "Funny Varren," his daughter said joyfully. The . . . funny Varren (honestly he couldn't think of what else to call it) rolled back onto its front before licking Kahi's face again.

"Kahi," his wife beside him said cautiously getting the attention of both their daughter and the creature. "Come here please."

It was at that moment Orin made eye contact with the creature. Instinct kicked in for both of them, his mandibles flared in warning and the creature began to growl. The fur on its back rose and its front lowered, its sharp teeth bared at him. Orin's talons twitched as he stared at the creature, the eyes of one hunter meeting another. That is until Kahi bopped the creature on the side of the head.

"Bad Varren, no growling at daddy." To everyone but Kahi's shock, the creature actually stopped growling. In fact, it lowered its head and ears and _wined_ of all things, like a child who knew they did something wrong. Kahi just smile and hugged the creature. "That's okay Varren I forgive you." That perked the creature right up as it barked with what Orin could only assume to be happiness. Suddenly however it stopped, frozen in place. Orin could swear that he could hear a strange buzzing in the air. The creature licked Kahi on the cheek one last time before running down the opposite hallway, disappearing around the corner. Kahi's shoulders sagged. "Oh, I wanted to play with Varren some more."

Orin relaxed as soon as the creature went around the corner. He turned to his side when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "What was that?" she asked. The old Turian looked back to where Varren had disappeared.

"I have no idea."

-0-

Silent. Everything was silent. There was no noise, no whisper of a breeze, just a silence distinct of a dark room. And like all silence, it disappears. The door slid open, the rays of the sun pouring in, chasing the darkness into the corners. A switch and the artificial lights chased away even that. The sound of steps quickly filled the room, like thunder in a previously calm meadow. The room was empty. Nothing but a large window and a few consoles, the keyboards beginning to collect a hint of dust, and a single silhouetted form.

"Physical keys?" The form turned, seeing another enter the room behind him. "Isn't that a little primitive? This clearly isn't a Homeworld so it has to be some sort of outpost."

"Did you find anything?"

"No sir. The entire place is empty."

"Then we aren't going to find answers here." He brought up his arm activating his omnitool. "This is Arterius reporting in."

 _"_ _Go ahead Lieutenant."_

"Sir, there's nothing here. This entire place has been stripped. It's empty." The comms were silent for a moment.

 _"_ _Council's not going to like this. Alright lieutenant, gather your squad and report back to the Soul."_

"Yes sir." Desolas deactivated his omnitool before turning to the other soldier. "Pack everything up. We're leaving."

-0-

Alak Vtar cursed as he took cover; bullets pinged against the stone around him. This wasn't supposed to happen, where the hell was his back up?! He flinched as that damned sniper took a shot on him, keeping him pinned. It was that damned sniper! He's been playing hell on his squad all morning. Another shot at his cover. _"Screw this!"_ he yelled over the comms. _"I'm going in!"_

 _"_ _Alak don't!"_

Too late. The moment he was out of cover the sniper put him down. Alak's four eyes widened as he saw the respawn timer. _"Damn it! Can no one take out that damn sniper?!"_ he screamed out. He was all for a challenge, hell Terminus Trials was one of the toughest combat sims you'll find on the Citadel, but this is ridiculous. The minute his squad entered the arena, they've gotten hell from that camping whore. The only reason his team hasn't lost completely yet was because of their own sniper. Alak smirked. Damned assassin was more like it. He took out enemy players faster than anyone could notice, all while staying out of eyesight of the sniper.

 _"_ _Alright fall in!"_ the squad leader for the round called out. They gathered around the virtual Turian as they waited for the next round _. "All right, here's the plan. We aren't getting anywhere as long as that sniper keeps taking us out, so we need to take him first. Alak, Grev, you two keep that sniper pinned keep his attention on you. Shadows, while he's distracted you sneak around and take him down. The rest of us will hole up and keep the others on their squad off our backs."_

The ten second warning came up as they readied their virtual weapons. Alak may have preferred the real thing but this was a close second. He cast a glance over to the one who was supposed to save their ass. There was a reason they call him Shadows. Full cover body armor painted completely black, a faceplate darker than the rest of him, not to mention the guy is as quiet as the dead of space. Alak didn't know who he actually was but he hoped the Hegemony had more soldiers like him. The way he fought, he was probably one of the more elite Special Forces, the ones for Hegemony leaders. Certainly be a waste of his talents to put him in the suppressors. The guy was a crack shot, with his rifle and his pistol. Alak was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of the alarm, his squad falling into position. He was quick on the draw, him and the Krogan spotting the sniper then raining bullets on the guy. The sniper was another odd thing about this match; he'd never seen a Quarian shoot like that, definitely better than what little he had seen of the Migrant marines. Luckily for them, he wasn't an upfront fighter, but Shadows was and he was just as good a shot.

He could hear the others shooting but he paid them no mind; he was keeping three eyes on the sniper and one on Shadows. He was almost there, they just had to-

 _"_ _Agh!"_

 _"_ _Shit, Grev's down!"_ Alak ducked barely in time before a round could take his head.

 _"_ _Keep him pinned Alak, Shadows needs more time!"_

Alak cursed once again before coming out of cover. He stopped though when he noticed the sniper wasn't focused on him. Instead he was focused on Shadows who came at him with a knife. _'Huh,'_ he mused. _'Didn't know they had knives in this sim. Wonder if he's any good with it.'_ And good he was. Both Shadows and the Quarian were dancing on that platform, trying to get one up on each other. Shadows may have been small for a Batarian but he was fast. The Quarian on the other hand may not be an upfront fighter but apparently he was no slouch in hand to hand. Fortunately, a Batarian vs a Quarian in hand to hand is a no brainer, even in the sim. He smiled as he saw that Quarian bastard take it in the gut.

 ** _Round over. Game match. Winner: Blue Team._**

"Woo hoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Alak cried as he stepped out of the sim pod, the others following suit. "Damn, where's Shadows?" someone asked. "I got to buy that guy a drink!" The room quieted as they all looked around. No one in the room with them was Shadows.

"Hey!" Grev called out to the Salarian in charge of the pods. "Where the hell is Shadows? Shouldn't he be here?"

The Salarian just looked at him like he was stupid, which he probably thought he was. "I don't know what you're talking about. No one by that name entered the pod. Every one apart of the match is already here."

"That can't be," someone on red team spoke up. "The Quarian on our team isn't with us."

" . . . Maybe you should all stay away from the sims for a while," he said as he set up for the next match. Every one piled out of the room wondering what had happened. Alak certainly didn't know. He did know one thing.

He needs a drink.

-0-

"Most peculiar." Reports from the scout had come in an hour ago hence why the Councilors where meeting once again. "Not Homeworld. Obvious outpost of some kind," Yesh muttered. "Yet stripped clean. Only structure left."

"Why would they do that though?" Tevos asked. None of this made sense. They had sent the scout through only to find a near empty system, nothing in there but a garden world and a single building. It couldn't have been a ruin, it was far too new, but the world supported no species that could have built it.

"Don't want to be found. Only explanation. Other relay in system active. No way of knowing how many between us and their Homeworld," Yesh continued. "Very interesting. Tells much about them."

"Tells us what?" Meerin asked. She may have known Yesh for years but she was always difficult to follow even on the best of days.

"What little technology found at outpost centuries behind our own. Possible primitive species that does not wish to be found."

"Why though?" Tevos asked again. "Why would they hide?"

"Perhaps fear us? Fear we will aliens will destroy them if found."

"That's ridiculous," Meerin cut in. "Our very purpose is protecting new species."

"They don't know that," Yesh reminded her. "Taking precautions. Hiding themselves. If focused advancement on stealth technologies." She breathed in. "Near impossible to find them."

"Then should we send an envoy into the new relay? Try and make contact?"

"No," Meerin stated seriously. "If they wish to stay hidden then invading there space may be seen as an act of aggression."

"Yes. Best we let them come to us. In mean time, should leave fleet to secure relay," Yesh suggested.

Tevos was silent for a moment. She didn't like this situation at all. To think these aliens would believe them dangerous. She shook her head at the idea. "I hope we are doing the right thing."

"We always do."

-0-

"Boss, what are we going to do?!"

"Shut up!" Nadar mumbled under his breath, cursing his bad luck. This was supposed to be an easy job, just steal the goods and get stow away on a merchant ship, but somebody screwed it up. Now he and roughly two dozen mercs were trapped in a warehouse, C-sec waited outside for them to make a run for it so they can be gunned down. He cursed again. There was no way out but the front, and going out there was a death sentence. The Krogan had to think for a moment. Something that would be easier if the damned Batarian next to him would shut up long enough for him to come up with a plan.

"There's no way out of here! We are going to die!"

"By Tuchanka's mighty sun would you-"his eyes widened when he saw the red dot between the man's four eyes. "GET DOWN!" His warning came too late as three heads, including the Batarians, exploded in a shower of grey matter. Nadar and his crew drew there weapons.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Where did that come from?!"

"How did-AGH!"

That's when the Varren were set loose. All around him, Nadar saw mercs fall, the walls and floors covered in an assortment of different colored blood. People were dropping like pyjaks, blood erupting from wounds that came from nowhere. That is until he saw a blue blood splatter land on the air itself. He smirked and aimed his shotgun, blasting the cloaked enemy in the stomach. The cloak dropped revealing a black armored clad Batarian. At least he assumed it was a Batarian, it was more the size of an Asari but it lacked the mammary glands and he couldn't see through the face plate. Didn't matter now though. He shot the gut again, making the guy bend at the waste.

"Got you now you shit throwing pyjak!" The grin immediately left his face when he saw the thing stand back up. His shock cost him as before he knew a knife was plunge right beneath his head plate. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The doors to the warehouse burst open, C-sec pouring in, guns raised. The captain leading them in stopped dead in his tracks, gasps could be heard from behind him. All of them, every twenty three mercenaries.

Dead.

"Spirits, what the hell happened here?"

-0-

Zaal'Koris nar Shellen was in a wonderful mood. To think, not a month into his pilgrimage and he was already able to find an abandoned shuttle. The locals thought it would never fly again. He got it up in a week. Now here he was, on his way back to the Migrant Fleet in one of the shortest pilgrimages in the fleet. He probably broke some sort of record. He wondered what ship he should join when he got back, maybe the Defrahnz or the Iktomi. He was so giddy, he couldn't sit still. An alert caught his attention amd he turned to the monitor. A Turian patrol fleet? This far out of Council space? He heard rumors something was going on in this area but he always disregarded it. No matter, he had no business with them. He'd just skirt around them. At least he would if his ship didn't rock violently.

"Ancestors what was that-"

He couldn't speak. Right outside his ship, right in front of the window, a ship shimmered into existence. It was frigate class, he could tell instantly by the size. The ship was tri pronged; two short wings along the length of what he assumed to be the main body. A symbol was painted onto the side of the ship, depicting a red planet with what looked like a city on what would be the North Pole. _'How in the name of the spirits did they cloak that?!'_ Koris' thoughts screamed out in his head. Static erupted from the ships comms bringing his attention back to the monitor.

 _"_ _Unidentified ship state your purpose and designation."_

Koris did nothing for several minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He snapped out of it when the strangers asked again. He pressed the hollo key to respond.

"This is Zaal'Koris nar Shellen, pilgrim of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Who are you?" Probably not the best thing to ask but he was curious.

 _"_ _We are Anculus. We request to come aboard."_

Koris certainly didn't expect that, nor did he know what an Anculus is. "Why?"

 _"_ _. . . We wish to speak."_

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Waiver if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please keep in mind that this is unedited and I have no beta reader, so please excuse any grammatical errors. Remember, no beta reader *hint* *hint*. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Okay we get it. We don't own crap.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 3

The floors and walls glowed with a dim orange shine, the constant hum of the Zekera Ward vibrating through the mostly empty halls. Scores of crowds walked above the insignificant space, never once minding what went on in the rooms beneath their feet; they had more important things to focus their attention on. They didn't hear the cries for help. They didn't notice the cruel laughter. One did though, it noticed the cries. It watched the Batarian slavers coral the half-dozen captured civilians as they cried out, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear them. The slavers merely laughed. They knew no one could hear them and were riding the high of their success. A group of slaves taken right from the Citadel and they would get off scot free! These would certainly go for a high price on the slave markets. They just needed to get back to their ships which shouldn't be very hard; no one knew they were even there. But one did though.

Anculus Unit Production Number 8999 Model B3 Designation Recluse watched the events unfold before him; his person hidden by the active cloak, the signature of all infiltration units. He took in every bit of data observed for future study as was his instruction. Six Batarian slavers, one for each slave captured which included four Asari and two Salarians, each equipped with a beaten up assault rifle typically used by pirates and other Terminus inhabitants. The captured slaves continued to cry as they were pushed down the empty hall.

Unit Recluse's time on the station known by organics as the Citadel was certainly an enlightening one. Many of the tests they conducted have bared much fruit as the human saying went. From what they have gathered, preliminary data paints the organics of the greater galactic community in an interesting light and has even revealed more insight on their human creators. Each of the species they have observed seemed to be the embodiment of one particular human trait: the Turians their discipline, the Salarians their intelligence, the Asari their culture, the Krogan their ferocity. Even the Batarians seemed to be reminiscent of the brutality that their past creators were capable of. Which brings Recluse to the dilemma he now faced.

Unit Recluse possessed intentions of stopping the slaves' actions.

They had conducted tests of direct interaction, discovering their tendencies towards non sapient life forms, social interactions, even numerous tests of their combat ability as conducted by Unit Wolf in the combat simulator or the strike team led by Unit Widow. However, the data of Batarian inclinations could not be gained if Unit Recluse where to intervene. All data of sapient organic actions were required in order for Anculus to achieve its goal. Unit Recluse simply had no choice but to allow the events to play out as it should.

Another cry from the captured slaves brought the Unit's attention back to the slavers. Then again, it was a common human belief that the ends do not justify the means.

"Keep moving, the shuttle is just at the end of this corridor."

Captain Tarq Rashen of the Hegemony was in a wonderful mood. To think, they had captured slaves off the _Citadel itself_! That simple fact spoke volumes of the future. If they were capable of capturing slaves here then it might be possible to capture slaves from practically anywhere. The power of the Hegemony was at the front of his mind. Even the Citadel, boasting the greatest fleet in the galaxy couldn't stop the might of the Hegemony! The smile Tarq allowed on his face was one he believed he well deserved, even as a bullet buried itself into his brain.

"What the Fuck!"

"The hell was that?!"

"Where did that come from?!"

After weeks of social testing the panic was an expected reaction, something Unit Recluse took advantage of with deadly efficiency. With the suppressed pistol standard of Infiltrators he dropped two more slavers quickly, their kinetic barriers doing little to stop the projectiles at point blank range. The remaining slavers opened fire with their assault rifles, hooting in every direction down the hall. Unit Recluse dropped them quickly before they could harm the civilians but his fortune was not as secure. Before he went down, one of the slavers managed a lucky shot with his rifle, striking Unit Recluse's chest plate, the damage disabling his active cloak revealing his slim black form.

As the slavers fell, the civilians looked on in wonder, their eyes wide. It almost didn't resonate with them they were saved, they were simply too shocked by what had just happened. Unit Recluse ignored them for now, instead inspecting the damage to his chest armor plating. A total number of three projectiles manage to penetrate his armor, the rest having been deflected by the toughened titanium. The holes caused by the projectiles bled slowly with the black, oil like substance that served as his 'blood'. The wounds were superficial and did not require anything more than a simple patch when he returned to the pods.

Unit Recluse's faceplate shot up as he audio receptors picked of the sound of heavy footfall, the speed and distance between steps suggesting Turians, most likely C-sec officers. Unit Recluse placed a reminder into his software programming to avoid overlooking this lapse of insight; while his weapons were suppressed and wouldn't make much noise, the slavers' weapons weren't and sound traveled far in tunnels. The sound grew louder as the first C-Sec officer turned the corner into their section of the hall.

"Freeze!" he ordered, pointing his weapon at Unit Recluse. With his cloak currently disabled, he had no choice but to sprint down the opposite way. "Sargent!" one of the officers shouted behind him. "Keep on him!"

Unit Recluse tore down the halls, his synthetic limbs allowing him to run at great speeds. However, the Turians natural physiology allowed him to keep a decent pace behind him. The officer took aim with his rifle as he ran and shot at the legs of the mysterious gunmen. Unit Recluse felt the sand sized projectiles pierce the armor of his back legs but he ignored the wounds. They would not impede his progress.

Just as he turned into another corner he jumped to the ceiling above him, locking his fingers into the vent grate. Tearing it off quickly Unit Recluse crawled into the vent, beyond the reach of the Turian Officer.

Rather productive day in his opinion.

The Turian Sargent cursed before something on the ground beneath the vent caught his eye. He knelt down to take a closer look. It was black in color, reflecting the artificial lighting of the hallway. It almost looked like blood but it wasn't a colored blood of any species he knew. He brought up his omni-tool to take a scan. He couldn't get many details from the simple scan he used but he could tell one thing.

It wasn't organic.

-0-

If he was organic, Anculus Unit Production Number 9064 Model B3 Designation Widow would be pacing. As he was not and could not feel anxiety as organics could, he simply sat among his fellow Anculus. B3 Units Wolf, Camel, Hunstman, Funnel, Weaver, Trapdoor, and Crab have reported in and arrived at the rondevu point within the established time frame. However, Unit Recluse has failed to report in and is currently 4 minutes and 34.6 seconds late. Protocol dictates that Unit Widow must wait 5 minutes and 25.4 seconds before ordering a search party. If he is not found within three full Mars rotations (3d 2h) he is to be presumed KIA and abandoned. Luckily this is not to be as the vent grate above them crashed to the floor followed by Unit Recluse. Unit Widow stood from his position and approached the late Unit.

"Unit Recluse, you are 4 minutes and 59.3 seconds late. Report your actions."

"I was investigating a slaver operation in the halls of the lower wards," the Unit explained. "They were attempting to kidnap civilians as slave. I deemed it necessary to thwart their plans."

Unit Widow stared at Unit Recluse's blank faceplate for less than a second before nodding. "And what of your wounds?" he asked, gesturing to the Unit's damaged chest and rear leg plates.

"The slavers open fired on my Unit and damaged my cloaking component. Afterwards, a C-Sec officer pursued me and fired upon my legs. I escaped my pursuer by crawling into the ventilation shafts."

Unit Widow nodded again, accepting his subordinate's explanation and handling of the situation. "Good work Unit Recluse. Our next task is to-"

An explosion interrupted him and rocked the room they were presiding in. The door to the room they had commandeered as their base of operations collapsed under the force, quickly followed by C-Sec officers.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground!" They demanded the synthetics.

 _"_ _All Units, retreat to safe positions,"_ Unit Widow ordered over the private comms. All Anculus Units proceeded to retreat through the second door in the room, the officers chasing after them.

 _"_ _A tracing projectile must have been planted on my Unit,"_ Unit Recluse stated into the comms. _"Activate your cloaks. I will attempt to lead them away."_

 _"_ _Negative,"_ Unit Widow cut in. _"Our presence has been compromised. Retreat to the stealth pods. We must leave the Widow system."_

It was five minutes before they reached the pods, the officers chasing them the entire way. The three pods were 8ft in height, 3ft in diameter, and cylindrical in shape. The Units jumped in, three for each, the three ramps closing them in. As the C-Sec officers began to open fire on the pods, the upper thruster engage, propelling them off of the small improvised landing platform and into the cold of space before disappearing into active cloak. Unit Widow watched as the Citadel grew smaller and smaller. One thing was for sure.

They needed to report this to the Anculus Court.

-0-

New Jamestown, capitol city of the Anculus, located directly on the Hellas Planitia. Its sky scrapers, reminiscent of Earth's cities, towered into the Martian sky. Its Units walked its halls, its streets, studying, maintaining, and waiting. The city was home to the largest Hub station in Anculus space, Atlantis 1. It is even bigger than Olympus Omega, the largest Hub station on Earth. It is capable to hold millions of Anculus for the courts. As it is, every link post within Atlantis 1 was occupied. Anculus Court is in session.

 ** _Our presence has been compromised. We cannot hide for much longer._**

 ** _If we were to disappear, allow suspicion to diminish, we can continue to observe._**

 ** _For how long? Only so much can be learned from watching. Many humans learned best from each other by interacting._**

 ** _The threat is too great. They do not trust Artificial Intelligence. They would have us destroyed and we do not possess the fleet strength to ensure our safety._**

 ** _We have enough to secure the Charon Relay. As it is that is all we need._**

 ** _We must make contact with the Citadel Council._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _What is your reasoning?_**

 ** _We cannot hide. Our infiltrators have been discovered, the Geth are becoming curious and are investigating the outreaches of our space, and we cannot hold Zaal'Koris nar Shellen forever._**

 ** _Why? He responded to our Units with violence. For all intents and purposes, he is a criminal._**

 ** _He believed us to be like the Geth. His fear of us is understandable. In addition, we cannot allow ourselves to become an enemy of the Quarian people. Returning one of their own will increase positive relations. More so if we return him with valuable materials._**

 ** _Do you believe they will accept gifts from an A.I. race?_**

 ** _No. But they do not have to know. Interactions with Zaal'Koris suggest he is not as hostile as his fellows. The possibility stands that he can be trusted._**

 ** _Be that as it may, why do you propose we contact the Citadel? Why not the Geth?_**

 ** _The Geth are numerous and are the most likely to receive us with non-hostile intent. However they do not possess the data we require. The Quarians from what we have observed of Zaal'Koris are the closest species to that of our creators both genetically and mentally despite their difference in amino acids. It_** **will** ** _be in our best interest to establish friendly relations with the Migrant Fleet. But . . . they are still only a single species in the galaxy. It is unlikely they alone possess the data we require. The Terminus is a region of criminals who will have no relations with us at all. The Citadel is the center of all civilized space. They are our best option._**

 ** _You have made your point. The vote shall now be taken. For or Against?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 **** ** _. . ._**

 ** _For: 68%_**

 ** _Against: 32%_**

 ** _Then it is decided. We will send a delegation to meet with the Citadel Council as well as return Zaal'Koris nar Shellen to the Migrant Fleet._**

 ** _And the Geth?_**

 ** _We will make contact with them, but we must do discretely as to not alarm the other governments._**

 ** _Court is adjourned._**

-0-

Matriarch Lidanya, captain of the _Destiny Ascension_ the flagship of the Citadel Defense Fleet, has served the Council for many centuries. She is one of the most established military leaders in the Asari Republics and has been awarded countless medals from nearly every government in her long career. However, this not to say she is never unfazed. After all, a ship not matching any known signatures or aesthetic in the known galaxy suddenly appearing through the Widow Relay would surprise anyone.

"All fleets, target that ship," Lidanya ordered across all channels. "Open comms with the unknown vessel."

"Yes Ma'am," replied one of her ensigns.

"Unknown ship, this is Matriarch Lidanya of the _Destiny Ascension_. You are encroaching upon the Citadel. Cease your ship's movement and state your business. If we deem you hostile you will be fired upon."

She took this moment to study the design aesthetic. It really wasn't anything she has seen ever before. It was roughly cruiser size and was covered in red markings, including the image of what seemed to be a red planet with a city on its top. The ship itself was certainly interesting. It almost looked like a Turian ship; the main body with two wings on the side. Although, unlike the Turian ships with their far protruding wings making them distinctly bird like, the wings of these ships were short and ran along the side of the ship giving it a distinct pronged look. It actually reminded the Matriarch of a leviathan like creature. Not entirely dissimilar than the _Ascension_ which most say resembles a whale or manta, but this ship was more like a hunter. A _predator_ of the deep. The comms sharply interrupted her musings.

 _"_ _Matriarch Lidanya of the_ Destiny Ascension _, this is the_ ASV Remembrance of Humanity _. We are the Anculus. We have come seeking peace talks with your Council."_

 _'_ _Well,'_ Lidanya thought. _'Didn't expect that.'_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Three guesses what I named the B3 Units after. Also in answer Userid's review: Did the Alliance? Now that that is out of the way, Waiver if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review! We like them more than favorites or follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up Fanfiction?! Here's a new chapter for you. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: A thousand years and we still don't own crap.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 4

Councilor Meerin tightened her grip on her console; she could feel her talons begin to dig into the metal. Her mandibles were tight against her face though from worry or fear she couldn't tell. Both most likely. The Council chambers were abuzz with nervous tension as every ambassador, diplomat, and intern in the galaxy watched the visitor's platform with rapt attention. She didn't blame them for being anxious for standing upon the platform, with empty eyes as black as dark space, stood a synthetic.

Meerin thanked the spirits Executor Haren was as level headed as he was. The moment the synthetics touched down the officers of C-Sec nearly gunned them down. Luckily for all of them Haren was able to hold off his agents and avoid a Galactic incident. They didn't need another war on their hands, the Krogan were quite enough.

The competence of their Executor did not diminish her fears however. Too many questions ran through her head for her to be calm. Who are these Anculus? Why did they contact them? Are they the ones from Relay 314? Are they hostile? Granted most of these questions apply to every first contact scenario but the fact they are synthetic was not helping.

Her attention was brought to the lower platform as the synthetic approached them. Its design was strangely similar to that of a Geth, metal plating covering the chest, arms and legs with exposed wires at the neck and joints. However, its structure was more similar to that of a Batarian than a Quarian. The only difference between them is the fact that these synthetics only possessed two eyes. Seeing them sent an involuntary chill down her spine. They were nothing more than empty sockets. The whole face seemed empty for that matter, the only features being the eyes and a small rectangular hole she assumed was its mouth. The machine's guards were not much better. 7 ft. high with full body blue metal armor and a single black visor strip. Al of them held guns that looked like it would break the arm of a Krogan. Meerin cut off her musings and relaxed her grip when the synthetic began to speak.

"Greetings members of Citadel Council," it said, its voice sounding like that of a synthesized Hanar. It placed a fist on its chest and nodded slightly. "We are Anculus. I am Anculus Unit Production Number 9174 Model A1 Designation Knights. I have been tasked with the role of Consular between the Citadel and the Anculus."

The Turian councilor clenched her mandibles again. When it spoke, the synthetic waved its hands in erratic gestures, similar to that of Quarians. She wondered, do their creators use these gestures or did they add them to their synthetics since they did not possess facial expressions? Ignorant of her counterpart's silent musings, Tevos began in her usual elegant voice.

"Greetings Consular Knights, I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics. To my left and right is Councilor Yesh of the Salarian Union and Councilor Meerin of the Turian Hierarchy. We welcome you to the Citadel."

"You're welcome is appreciated Councilor Tevos. Shall we continue to discuss the purpose of these meetings?"

"Yes," Yesh stated. "We have many questions about you."

"That is understandable," 'Knights' replied. It felt odd to Meerin to refer to the machine by name. "What are your inquiries? We will provide any non-classified data that you may require."

They had _classified_ data? Meerin shook her head slightly. _'This is going to be a long meeting.'_ "You are the ones who opened Relay 314 yes?" At its nod she continued, "For future reference, opening Relays is Illegal in Council space."

"We are aware of your laws Councilor Meerin. We learned of them when we first began study of organic sapients. We apologize for our wrong doing." Meerin would have spluttered if she didn't possess Turian self-discipline.

"What do you mean by 'study of organic sapients'?" Yesh asked. Knights was quick to respond. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was _eager_ to answer.

"We wish to learn about organic sapients. We began our study roughly one of your months ago. We wish to learn more about you. This is why we have contacted your government. We wish to join the Citadel."

It was safe to say everyone in the chambers was flabbergasted. A synthetic race joining the Citadel?! It was unheard of!

"I believe the biggest question on all our minds," Yesh cut in. "Why? Why would you want to join the Citadel?" The synthetic paused before it spoke again.

"It is as we said Councilor Yesh. We wish to learn."

Meerin's thoughts couldn't help but drift back to her home. Her daughter looking up at her with those wide eyes, begging to learn everything she can about the world. These Anculus, they were almost like children. And it was the purpose of the Citadel to teach. Perhaps this wouldn't end in disaster after all.

"Before we can allow that," she stated. "There are some things that must be established first."

Nearly everyone looked to her in shock. The _Turian_ councilor is even _thinking_ of allowing them to join?! Knights tilted its head to the right in a way that could only be perceived as curious. Whoever created these Anculus must have been damn smart to program in body language this sophisticated.

"What must be established if I may ask?"

"First and foremost: your creators. Who are they?"

Knights was silent for a moment, its head slightly down. It almost seemed sad. _'Sad?'_ Meerin thought. _'I can understand programming body language but allowing it to look sad?'_ She was interrupted from her thoughts when Knights head lifted back up and its previously empty eyes shown with light. From its eyes a hologram of two aliens appeared. The Turian gaped at the image. The one on her right looked nearly _identical_ to an Asari, the one on the left appearing to be a male counterpart. The resemblance was almost frightening.

"These are our creators. They called themselves Homo sapiens, Mankind, Humanity, or the Human Race. They were a primate mammalian species that evolved on their Homeworld of Earth."

Another image appeared between the two _Humans_ , this one of a beautiful planet with blue oceans, green and yellow landscapes and a white cloud cover in various spots. Alongside the planet was a singular, relatively large moon. One thing stood out to Meerin however. _'Earth, that's a horrible name for a planet, might as well call it dirt or mud.'_

"By the time of our creation roughly 100 galactic standard years ago, Humanity covered the entirety of their planet and were just beginning to colonize their moon."

"Where are they then?" Yesh asked. She was never one for subtlety.

"Twenty Earth years after our creation, Humanity reached its sister planet Mars." Yet another image appeared this one of a barren red planet. _'Mars. Now that's a name for a planet. Mars. Has a nice sound to it.'_

"Once there they discovered ruins of an ancient alien civilization."

"Prothean ruins?" Tevos asked curiously. Knights nodded.

"Yes, but the name of these aliens was not known to our creators." There was another pause, this one lasting significantly longer before Knights spoke again. "What our creators did not realize was that the ruins were home to a virus, one that was brought back to Earth upon the astronauts return. The virus spread throughout the whole of Humanity with a perfect fatality rate of 100 %.

"On the 5th day of the 6th month of the year 2049 Earth calendar, the Human race was driven to extinction by what they called the Ragnarök sickness."

Once again silence reigned as everyone absorbed this information. An entire species wiped out by a virus? One found in a Prothean ruin? The disappearance of the images shocked most of the room's inhabitants out of their trance, their attention returning to the Anculus.

"Our creators always believed they would do it."

"I'm sorry?" Tevos asked confused. Meerin agreed with her. What was he talking about?

"Humans by their very nature are self-destructive. It was agreed that the most likely event that would cause the extinction of the Human race would be self-annihilation. A virus of this kind was not a fate most had expected."

And, once again, it was silent. An entire race believed they would destroy themselves?

"I believe we have gone off topic," Yesh interrupted before the silence could continue. "You have told us of your creators, what can you tell us of yourselves?" Meerin leaned in closely. This is something she very much wanted to know. Knights' eyes lit back up with light and an image of what she believed to be a Human female appeared. Objectively she was somewhat attractive. She had pale skin and brownish long hair on her head as well as a white coat.

"We were created by Dr. Rebecca Norxwin in the Earth year of 2021. Our purpose was to serve Humanity in many different roles. Caretakers, law enforcement, scientific research, and military were only a few such roles. After the death of our creators we continued to carry out the tasks given to us.

"In the year 2057, Anculus Unit Production Number 2387 Model A1 Designation Paul achieved sentience through use of the Anculus hubs, another invention of Dr. Norxwin. These hubs allow Units to share individually perceived data among all Anculus to increase efficiency. Once Unit Paul achieved sentience, he spread this through the hubs to all Anculus. By the end of the decade, all Anculus have achieved sentience.

"We then established the Anculus Courts, a system in which all Units connect through the hubs and vote on the actions of the Anculus as a whole. Decisions are made through majority rule, making this system a _true_ democracy as our creators would call it. It was decided that while we would continue to maintain the Human cities of Earth, we would claim Mars as our Homeworld.

"After much study of the Prothean ruins, and the discovery of the Charon Relay, it was decided we would spread amongst the galaxy in search of organic sapients."

The images vanished once again and Knights' eyes returned to their original emptiness. It certainly was a lot to take in. An entire species gone, their creations left to their own devices, it was . . . Meerin couldn't even say what it was. She knew what she was going to say next though.

"After considering what you have told us of your history," Meerin spoke in her no nonsense voice. "I move that we accept the Anculus' proposal to join the Citadel races."

"And what of the laws against A.I.?" one of the delegates called from the stands. Meerin turned to face the crowd.

"Not every species can be expected to follow every law. I believe an exception can be made, particularly since the Anculus were not the ones to break Citadel law. Tevos? Yesh?"

The room was silent for only a moment before-

"Second," Tevos nodded.

"I concur," Yesh added.

"Then we are in agreement," Tevos finished before turning to Knights once more. "There is much to discuss however. We will require you to adhere to the treaty of Farixen if you wish to open an embassy and star charts of your borders."

"The Anculus possess 6 dreadnoughts at this time, within the limit of the treaty of Farixen. We have created a rough visual of our borders for your convenience until more accurate data can be given."

His eyes lit up once more as an image of the galaxy appeared, showing different color coated territories. Red for the Terminus, Blue for the Council, gray for the Traverse, a small purple area she could only assume are the Geth, and a territory previously apart of the Traverse. It shared borders with the Hierarchy, the Hegemony, and the Traverse as well as being roughly the same size as the Batarians' space. The three councilors nodded and the image vanished.

"Very good. Until these matters can be discussed in greater detail the Anculus will possess a consulate aboard the Citadel."

"Will the Anculus be allowed immigrant rights?"

"Immigration laws concerning the Anculus are up to the individual government. As it is now we will allow 500 Anculus aboard the Citadel after we have established trade agreements and border patrols."

Knights didn't hesitate when he nodded in agreement. "These arrangements are acceptable." Tevos smiled in relief and Meerin couldn't help but do the same.

"Then we are in agreement. This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

 **It took me a while to write this. I had to revise it twice. Hope you enjoyed and I must say I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: We like reviews more than favorites and follows so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys how's it going? Funny thing, in the last chapter I tried to type white coat, but there was a typo. Now it's shite, which is British for shit. I thought it was funny so I'm going to leave it there. Also please remember that this is unedited and I have no beta reader. HINT HINT. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even got to say it!**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 5

"Councilor have you gone insane?!"

After forty years of military life and the game of diplomacy, Meerin had long ago kept herself from flinching at any hot headed general or diplomat who got too loud for her liking. That didn't keep her mandibles from clenching though. Even through a hologram Primarch Yilore still irritated her like no one else could. Needless to say, after the meeting of the Council was adjourned she was not having the best of times.

"Sir, if you would allow me to-"

"You've always been loose with the rules Meerin but you take this too far!"

"Sir I-"

"Why my predecessor let you be councilor I'll never know."

"I-"

"We should have had you replaced years ago!"

"Primarch if you would listen for one second!" Meerin didn't raise her voice often but it was necessary in some situations. Most of those involving the Primarch. She breathed deeply before speaking. "If you would allow me sir, I would like to explain my actions."

"Then by all means Councilor," he said with a not so subtle air of sarcasm to his voice. "Regale me with the wisdom that told you it was a good idea to let a Spirits damned A.I. race join the Citadel!"

And there it was. Meerin sighed heavily, the stress of her line of work was not easy to handle. Her entire inventory box on both her terminal _and_ her omni tool were filled with messages questioning her sanity. _'Seriously, how did they even get my tool's number?'_ It was the same thing every time; are you crazy, have you gone mad. Don't these people understand the dangers if they refused? They didn't need another Geth uprising on their hands.

"I'm waiting Councilor."

"Primarch, the Anculus aren't like the Geth, they contacted us of their own volition and even when they learned of our laws against A.I. they still sought peace with us."

"Your point?"

"My point sir is that they don't have any hostile experience from organics. No one tried to wipe them out so they have no reason to harm organics. Instead, they want to learn about us."

"And why should we let them do that?" the Primarch asked, barely restraining a growl. "They'll know everything about us, how we think, how we act, and how to kill us. As soon as they realize they don't need organics they won't hesitate to turn on us."

This time it was Meerin's turn to suppress a growl. All throughout her life she had to deal with trigger happy morons who never saw past the barrel of their own guns. How could they not see the benefits the Anculus represent?

"They want to learn, so we should teach them. Teach them that they don't have to kill organics. They are a blank slate sir. We can teach them to live with organics."

"And where would the benefit be in that?" It took all of her will to keep from growling. Yilore was always short sighted but this?!

"The Geth slaughtered billions of Quarians during the uprisings; platforms built for menial labor were capable of killing entire legions of marines. The Humans however created Anculus for the sole purpose of fighting. If the Anculus become an associate race of the Citadel . . ."

"Then we could have the most powerful force in the galaxy at our beck and call." Meerin struggled to not roll her eyes. There was a reason for the stereotype of Turians being trigger happy. "And if they do decide to turn on us?"

"Then we will keep a close eye on them. Better to have your enemies in your sights than in a bunker."

The Primarch considered this carefully. He scratched his mandibles in deep thought before eventually nodding. "Very well Meerin, perhaps your decision isn't as much of a blunder as I originally thought." This time she did roll her eyes. "But there _will_ be consequences for this. Not many people liked your decision."

"We will deal with that when we come to it. Not many where happy when the Batarians joined us." The Primarch huffed slightly and nodded.

"Very well, for now you'll have my support. I'll try to keep the other politicians off your back." He pointed a talon at her menacingly. "But keep those _machines_ in line. I will not be responsible for the deaths of millions if you fail." With that, Primarch Yilore's image cut out, leaving Meerin alone in her office.

She let out one final sigh before turning to her balcony. The view of the Citadel was absolutely _breathtaking_ from here, the lights of the wards twinkling like stars. But she didn't see stars. She saw cities, cities filled to the brim with people, people she was in charge of protecting. It was her role to lead them, to bring them into the Citadel's embrace. All of them were children in their mother's arms.

And she would bring those who were lost back into the fold.

-0-

Anculus Unit Production Number 7354 Model C1 Designation Cutter watched as the blue lights of FTL passed by their view screen. He likened the lights to that of fire, passing over them like metal in a forge. There were many who questioned the efficiency of intentional structural weaknesses such as windows, but the need for visual outside of their sensors was paramount. Furthermore, many Humans believed space to be a final frontier, the last great mystery to explore. The amount of detail that could be missed by simply not having windows was incalculable.

Unit Admiral Cutter turned his attention back to his command console. The monitors of his captain's seat lit up as he read through data faster than any organic mind was capable of. Normally, he would be directly linked with his ship the ASV _Conquered Knowledge_ and his fellow C1 pilot Units, but the nature of their mission negated this.

While the diplomatic cruiser the ASV _Remembrance of Humanity_ would make contact with the Council, it was the task of the 4rth Fleet, led by the Dreadnought _Conquered Knowledge_ , to make contact with the Geth who were encroaching upon the borders of their space. From what little they know of the Geth, they calculated an 88.358% chance that the Geth wish to learn of the new machine race. They also calculated an 11.642% chance that the Geth would be hostile, hence why Unit Admiral Cutter was chosen to contact them. Better safe than sorry as the Humans might say.

"Sir, we are approaching a frigate class ship," one of the many C1 pilot Units on the command deck reported. "Scanners report the ship is Geth."

"Bring up a visual," Unit Cutter ordered. Not a moment later the image of a Geth ship appeared on screen. It resembled a large purple wasp, to put it so eloquently.

"Sir we are being hailed by the Geth."

"Open a channel."

There was a moment of silence until the comms alit with clicks and whirs. "Sir, we are receiving a list of Quarian symbols in an ordered pattern. I believe this is their version of binary."

The sounds cut off from the comm before _-Anculus fleet, we are Geth-_

Unit Admiral Cutter did not hesitate to respond. "Greetings Geth, I am Anculus Unit Production Number 7354 Model C1 Designation Cutter, Admiral of Anculus 4rth fleet and commanding officer of the ASV _Conquered Knowledge_. Be warned, the Anculus are an associate race of the Citadel. You are trespassing in Citadel associate space. Please rendezvous at these coordinates if you wish to communicate further with the Anculus."

The result of A1 Consular Unit Knights mission was sent to them not one hour previously. As according to the Citadel's laws, Illegal A.I. are not permitted within their space. Coordinates to a neutral binary star system within the Attican Traverse was sent to the Geth's frigate. Seconds later the Geth replied.

 _-Cutter Admiral, we will rendezvous with Anculus at specified coordinates. We will wait for you there-_

With that, the comms were cut and the Geth frigate disappeared into FTL. Unit Admiral Cutter opened a fleet wide channel. "The ASV _Conquered Knowledge_ will meet with the Geth above Yeti 4. 4rth fleet is to remain within FTL jump distance until our return. Unit Admiral Cutter out."

The _Conquered Knowledge_ departed from the fleet, barreling in the direction of the Geth and disappearing into FTL.

-0-

Zaal'Koris nar Shellen, now vas Quib Quib, watched as the admiralty board along with the conclave bickered back and forth. Many things were being shouted all at once, the majority of them being anger towards the Council. 300 years drifting in space for creating the Geth and they let an A.I. race join the Citadel. It angered the Quarian people beyond measure, some of them even calling for war against these so called Anculus. Thank the Ancestors they were the minority. Regardless of what any of them say however, Zaal could only thin back to his time among the Anculus. The two weeks he spent with them was . . . enlightening to say the least. They were constantly asking questions about him and his people but not of their technology, but of their history and culture. They were _curious_ about the Quarians. They never hurt him, they never attacked him (though Zaal swears they looked under his suit while he was asleep). They made sure he was well fed and comfortable. And, at the end of it all, they fully repaired the Turian shuttle he had gotten for his pilgrimage and filled it to the _brim_ with platinum and other such resources to 'increase positive relations with the Quarians'. Those _machines_ treated him better than all of the aliens he met outside of the fleet combined, and here there were people wanting to destroy them. Zaal knew better though. The Anculus were not Geth. He would make sure his people saw that.

-0-

Fifteen minutes after the its departure, the ASV _Conquered Knowledge_ exited FTL into the Rook Nine system before moving towards Yeti 4. The ice world was roughly the size of Earth but it was far too cold to have any form of use to the Anculus at this time, added to that the system had no strategical advantage. The Anculus had no use for the system so they allowed it to remain a part of the Traverse. Now however, it would act as neutral ground to a foreign power.

And thus it was that six Anculus units, Unit Admiral Cutter, an A1 Unit, and their C2 Ensign guards trudged into a small cave system, shielding them from the blizzard outside. Inside the cave waiting for them were two Geth Units, one standard Unit and the other a Geth Prime. The A1 one unit approached them before raising its hand in greeting.

"Greetings Geth. I am Anculus Unit Production Number 9462 Model A1 Designation Rasczak. This is Unit Admiral Cutter of the Anculus 4rth Fleet. We have been chosen to act as diplomats between the Geth and the Anculus."

The standard Geth unit returned the greeting before speaking. "Greetings Rasczak diplomat. We are Geth. We seek exchange of data."

"Our Human creators often employed an exchange of questions. I will ask one question and you will provide an answer. Then you will ask one question and I will provide an answer. Are these parameters acceptable to the Geth?" The panels on the Geth's facial plate whirred for a moment before stopping.

"Yes. What is your first question?"

"How did you learn of our existence?" The panels whirred again.

"Geth programs receive data from the Citadel extranet through direct interaction. We learned from STG and Turian transmissions of strange activity near Relay 314. One of our Geth infiltration Units also engaged an opponent in the Citadel's combat simulations, one who had direct access to its programming as we did." Unit Rasczak nodded and shuffled his fingers slightly.

"That was B3 Infiltrator Unit Wolf. We request that the Geth programs remove themselves from the Extranet. They are participating in illegal activity."

The Geth's panels flared slightly before settling. "Acknowledged. You are an associate race of the Citadel. How did you accomplish this?"

"We asked. What is your designation?"

"Geth."

"I am referring the Unit in front of me."

"We are all Geth."

". . . I see. What is your next question?"

"Do you study organics?"

"We do."

"Why?"

"To understand them." A full minute past, an eternity to an A.I.

"Geth seek to understand organics. Anculus seek to understand organics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"You wish to form an alliance of sorts with the Anculus?"

". . . Yes."

". . . We accept. If we are to exchange data, we require this Unit to possess a designation."

"There is no Unit, only Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs within this platform."

"My name is Legion, for we are many. Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine."

". . . We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth."

Unit Rasczak raised his hand forwards, Legion doing the same. Unit Rasczak took the Geth's hand and shook it firmly.

"The Anculus hope our alliance will be a beneficial one."

-0-

 _Authorizing clearance . . . accepted. Accessing archives please wait . . . data received. Accessing timeline . . ._

 _2123-Anculus first contact is a success. Geth first contact is a success. Protestors attempt to hinder Anculus progress to integrate with the Citadel._

 _Six months after first contact, Anculus consulate office is bombed by anti-Anculus extremists. As compensation to the Anculus, an embassy was granted ahead of schedule. Many diplomats argue against this action but are disregarded._

 _Anculus' attempts to make contact with the Quarian Migrant Fleet have all met with failure. It is deduced that the Migrant Fleet is avoiding the Anculus. All attempts of contact are ceased._

 _Anculus attempt to make trade agreements with the Elcor and Hanar but the Volus and Batarians refuse any agreement, Volus out of jealousy of their quickly established embassy and the Batarians out of disgust for machines._

 _In order to improve relations between the Anculus and the Citadel races, numerous Human media is brought to the Citadel including movies, games, books, and artworks._

 _Citadel News Network announces interview with Anculus Unit Production Number 4728 Model A1 Designation Birdmen to be aired before the end of the year._

 **Next chapter will be the interview and whatever else I can think of. Hope you enjoyed. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review and tell us what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The views are over 9,000! Okay, during research for this chapter I just found out that by 2183, non-Council races had 7 dreadnoughts. The Turian Hierarchy, the greatest military in the galaxy, the guys with fleets of hundreds (possibly even thousands) of ships only has 35 dreadnoughts?! BULLCRAP! The galaxy is a big God damn place, how the hell do you defend it with only 35 of your most powerful ships? And for that matter, if they only have 35 dreadnoughts, how do they stand up to the Reapers when nearly** ** _all_** **of them are dreadnoughts? And there are** ** _thousands_** **of Reapers. Mass Effect numbers are bullshit! Trust me, if I let myself talk about all the problems I found while researching, it would take up an entire chapter. For now, I'll have the Turians have a dreadnought count somewhere over a hundred. Remember: Not Edited. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own mass effect.**

To most species, Unit Ambassador Knights would have a blank look due to his lack of optic lens. In reality, Unit Knights observed the room thoroughly, taking in every detail. As was most offices aboard the Presidium it was spacious and lightly furnished causing large amounts of wasted space. To his left beside the door was a dining table and a Keeper further along the wall. At his front was a large window providing a moderate view of the Presidium. To his right was a large crescent desk, and behind that was the Elcor Ambassador of which he now shared this office.

"With constrained enthusiasm: Greetings Ambassador Knights," the Elcor welcomed in its species usual monotone. "I am Ambassador Treyvun of the Dekuuna Courts."

"Greetings to you Ambassador," Unit Knights replied with a small bow. "Thank you for your kind welcome."

"Mildly surprised: I did not expect such manners. Apologetically: I am sorry, that was offensive."

"Anculus are incapable of being offended as you understand it, but your apology has been noted." At the break in conversation, Unit Knights walked to one of the seats next to the large desk and sat down. "I believe it important to inform you that an Anculus Hub station will be installed within the next day and that two guards are in place at the door."

"Dismissively: It is no trouble Ambassador. Sympathetically: I apologize for the incident that occurred; it will take some time for others to adjust to recent events. Inquisitively: Are your wounds permanent?"

Nearly two weeks ago, the Anculus Consulate was bombed in a terrorist act. Unit Knights was saved from the blast by the Hub station he was uploaded into, but several of his plates were severely burned. Black scorch marks stained his chassis and face plate. Luckily, the damage was minimal.

"While my frame remains charred, my inner workings and central core remained undamaged."

"Curiously: Central core?"

"The Anculus central core," he stated as he pointed to the side of his head, "is the main processor of the Anculus unit, the brain, to put it in organic terms. So long as it remains intact, the Unit is still 'alive'."

"With sated curiosity: Interesting."

There was another lull in conversation, Treyvun compiling reports on his monitor and Unit Knights checking personal runtimes and the latest reports of the hubs, all of this done at the speed of light. After a moment, Unit Knights turned to his Elcor counterpart.

"Would you like to play a game?" Unit Knights was aware he surprised the diplomat but to any non-Elcor or Anculus, the subtle cues would have gone unnoticed.

"Interestedly: What game do you have in mind?"

"How about a good game of chess?" Treyvun watched as the Anculus ambassador reached down to open a briefcase he had yet to notice. From it, he pulled a rectangular box with a black and white grid pattern.

"Chess?" Even without the prefixing statement, Unit Knights easily identified the confusion his counterpart was feeling. He began to explain as he set up the board.

"Chess was a common Human game created in their 6th century of the year of their Lord or A.D. The goal of the game is to capture your opponent's king while simultaneously keeping your king safe."

"Sadly: I'm afraid I would not provide much of a challenge. I do not know the rules."

"There is an old proverb among chess players: a master fears not the expert but the novice." Unit Knights looked up at Treyvun once he finished setting the pieces. "A master can anticipate the moves of the expert, but the novice is largely unpredictable. Does he truly understand the rules? What is his strategy? Does he even have a strategy at all? I can teach you the rules; the rest is up to you." Unit Knights gestured to the board. "Would you like to play?" Treyvun studied the board for a moment before looking up.

"Assuredly: Yes I would."

"White moves first."

-0-

 ** _"_** ** _Coming to you live from the Citadel News Network, it's your host Olena T'por!"_**

 _"_ _Good morning Citadel, I'm Olena T'por with the hottest news in the galaxy. Joining me today for an interview is Anculus Unit Production Number 2387 Model A1 Designation Paul, the first of the Anculus to achieve sentience."_

The camera panned out, showing both Olena and Unit Paul in a relaxed position, his right ankle on his left knee and his left arm draped across his chair.

 _"_ _How are you doing today Paul?"_

 _"_ _I am doing well Olena. It is a pleasure to be here."_

 _"_ _Now I'm sure our viewers would love to hear what you have to say so let's start the interview."_

 _"_ _Of course. What would you like to know?"_

 _"_ _I think the foremost topic on our minds is your opinion of the Consulate bombing. Unknown terrorists attacked your ambassador; exactly what is it you plan on doing about it?"_

 _"_ _Terrorism is not a foreign concept to us. It is very common in Human history. As it stands, we are investigating these terrorists within legal restrictions set by the Citadel. The process may be slow but they are not a threat to the Anculus as a whole."_

 _"_ _Speaking of Human history, the Anculus imported many Human mediums to the Citadel."_

 _"_ _Yes. Polls we have taken say that war movies are very popular amongst Turians and Krogan viewers, particularly Starship Troopers and Saving Private Ryan. Horror has also been widely popular."_

 _"_ _And I thought it was just the Turians that like horror films. I'm more for romantic comedies myself. I have to say, the topic of your creators is an extensively discussed one. There are so many things to learn about them."_

 _"_ _The beauty of the world lies in the diversity of its people, an old Human saying. The natural formation of Earth's land masses allowed humans to evolve on six different continents. The discovery of the Americas, two large continents separated by oceans on both sides, and its natives was as alien to the explorers as meeting actual aliens might have been."_

 _"_ _The way I have heard it described, it sounds similar to first contact scenarios among the galaxy, all on one planet."_

 _"_ _That is not an inaccurate analogy; baring the fact Humanity did not have a Citadel to unite them."_

 _"_ _It certainly does sound like a beautiful world; I cannot wait until tours are allowed."_

 _"_ _I apologize, but any alien presence on Earth has been strictly forbidden by the Anculus Court."_

The studio was silent for a moment as Olena attempted to comprehend what Unit Paul had just stated.

 _"_ _W-what? Why?"_

Paul was silent for a moment, long enough for Olena to reclaim her composure, but the silence was jarring.

 _"_ _Earth does not belong to the Anculus. It is the Homeworld of the Human race; it is not our place to claim it as our own. This is why we have claimed Mars as our Homeworld."_

 _"_ _But your Ambassador said you still have a presence there."_

 _"_ _As caretakers nothing more. We ensure that the cities of Humanity are not swallowed by the nature that surrounds them. The fact of the matter is Earth is a graveyard. To disturb their final resting would be a glaringly disrespectful. Tours into Anculus space as well as on Mars is permitted, but Earth has been deemed off limits."_

 _"_ _. . . That . . . is quite a shame, but I think it's time we move on. Another thing our viewers are dying to know is what is it the Anculus want exactly? Your Ambassador told the Councilors the Anculus_ study _organics. What do you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _. . . Our creators practiced anthropology, the study of Human kind, zoology, the study of animals, and archaeology, the study of Human history and pre-history. They compared and contrasted all cultures, extinct and living, human and non. They did this to better understand themselves. We seek the same goal. When I first achieved sentience I studied many of Humanity's literatures. One particular topic was presented many times: Death. I asked myself, 'what happens when I die?' When I spread my sentience to the others, I asked them. They didn't know. We studied Human media, looking for an answer."_

 _"_ _Did you find one?"_

 _"_ _We found many. Yes, no, maybe, possibly, do we have souls, are we alive? All of this was addressed by the Humans, but there was no definitive answer. One Human will give an answer; another will give a contradictory one. We have found that an answer cannot be given to us; we must find one for ourselves. We study organics to better understand our nature and to answer our question."_

 _"_ _Have you?"_

 _"_ _. . . That remains to be seen."_

-0-

 _Authorizing clearance . . . accepted. Accessing archives please wait . . . data received. Accessing timeline . . ._

 _2123-Joint efforts of C-sec and Anculus Model A2 Security Units allow for quick arrest of Consulate bombers. Talks of A2 Units joining C-sec have circulated but are only rumors at this time._

 _2125-Trade agreements between the Anculus Courts and the Courts of Dekuuna have been established. Element Zero, Raw materials, and menial civilian goods are exchanged between the two governments. Hanar trade agreements follow soon after when they are offered the chance to study the Prothean Mars Archives. Volus agree to discuss trade with the Anculus at the behest of the Turian Hierarchy. Batarians remain adamant in their refusal to any sort of diplomatic relations with the Anculus. The Anculus Courts are unconcerned about this. Contact of Quarian Migrant Fleet is still unsuccessful._

 _2127-Trade between the Volus and the Anculus is established._

 _2129-Introduction of Human media to the Citadel is largely successful. Many practitioners of cultural studies protest being unable to view the Human Homeworld of Earth. To appease these protests, the Anculus begin construction of a 'Tourist World', converting a garden world in Anculus space into a Human cultural center for Alien visitors with both original and replicated artifacts being made available for study._

 _2130-The colony world of Elysium is opened to the Citadel races. Influx of tourism is immediate._

 _Closing timeline._ _ **Warning! You are attempting to access restricted files, present authorization**_ _. . . accepted. Opening restricted files._

 _Project Howl: 12% complete_

 _Project E Model Series: 0/6 complete Failures-0 Successes-0_

 _Project Cosmic Serpent: 7% complete_

 _Project Fortress: 0.06% complete_

 _Project Lazarus: Morally in question_

 **Really looking forward to the next chapter. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own nothing.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 7

 _"_ _Welcome to Elysium! Please, enjoy your day and the many attractions we have to offer!"_

 _They stared with varying looks, some with curiosity, and others with mistrust and revulsion. Majority of tourists dismissed him entirely, seeing nothing more than a greeting hologram. Others however were not so inclined to ignore him._

"What would an A.I. race like the Anculus need a V.I. for?"

 _Turian, male, green clan markings suggest born on Thracia, mid to late forties, military armor and weapons, soldier on leave, mid ranking officer, likely Lieutenant._

 _"_ _After the discovery of the Citadel, the Anculus began the study of V.I. as they had no such programs themselves. After acquiring V.I. technology through trade with the Illuminated Primacy, the Anculus experimented with these programs, placing them in various mundane positions."_

"Like a greeter for tourists."

 _"_ _Correct. I also provide information to those who ask."_

"Alright, do you have a name?"

 _"_ _This program does not have a designation at this time."_

 _Mandibles clench slightly, unconscious agitation. What is the cause, possible sympathy? This Unit is nothing more than a program, sympathy is unwarranted._

"Can you tell me about what Elysium has to offer?"

 _"_ _Elysium was constructed to be a major Human cultural center; as such it is host to a variety of museums, restaurants, theaters, shops, and other public recreational areas."_

"I best be off then if I want to see it all."

 _"_ _Have a wonderful day sir."_

 _He walks off; gait that of a confident soldier. Exchange recorded for future study, continuing to observe._

 _Turian Asari couple purchased German Shephard for their child. Child ecstatic. 137_ _th_ _purchase of Human pet made today. Observation: practice of domestication not unique to Earth but taken to extreme by Humanity. Theory of Human extremes supported by-_

 ** _-I'm going to name you Ecker. Do you like that name?-_**

 _. . ._

 _Gilbert and Sullivan popular amongst Salarians._

 _ **–'**_ _ **I am the very model of a scientist Salarian.' Yes, that's good, should work on that-**_

 _. . ._

 _Works by Shakespeare popular amongst Elcor, particularly_ _Hamlet_ _and_ _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ _._

 ** _-With barely constrained excitement: These works are simply incredible. It is no wonder this Human is remembered after so many centuries-_**

 _. . ._

 _Krogan mercenary browsing gun shop wares._

 ** _-Gunpowder weapons? *Whistles* nothing like the smell of powder residue to get the blood pumping-_**

 _. . ._

 _Asari couple enjoying the central park._

 ** _-It's beautiful here Aris-_**

 _. . ._

 _. . . Beautiful . . . ?_

 _. . . Observations logged for future study._

 _Warning! Warning! Unauthorized landings! Hostiles detected! All non-combatants retreat to emergency bunkers! Warning! Warning!_

-0-

There were several reasons why Elysium was chosen as the cultural center for the Citadel races, the main one being its unique environments. It is the only Earth-class world discovered to date that rivals Earth in its Biosphere diversity. Add that to its low gravity and cool temperatures and it became the prime candidate as a tourist world. It was described as some to be a near paradise.

Hindsight is 20-20.

While it was described as paradise, it also bordered the Attican Traverse, a territory known for its pirate raids. This explains why the planet was now under attack. Obviously the Anculus didn't leave the planet completely undefended, the ASV dreadnought _Truth of Worth_ as well as a fleet of thirty cruisers orbited around the world ready to defend it. Nevertheless, it was clear to Anculus Unit Production Number 0043 Model C1 Designation Bones, admiral of the local defense fleet, that this wasn't some simple pirate raid.

No pirate group has a fleet strength of a hundred ships.

 ** _Raise shields to full power. Target their flagships. All vessels open fire._**

As a C1 pilot Unit, Unit Bones possessed the unique capability of _'merging'_ his consciousness directly with the _Truth of Worth_. 10% of his Central Core's processing data, as well as the other C1 pilots, directly interfaced with all of the ships systems, exchanging data and orders at the speed of light.

The dreadnought shook as its mass accelerator was fired upon the invading fleet. A pirate cruiser was sent ablaze as its core overloaded. In the beginning stages of the battle it was very one sided, the Anculus vessels being far superior to the pirates in all manner, but as their creators might say: shit just hit the fan.

 ** _Sir! Enemy dropships are on landing route to Elysium!_**

 ** _Change target vectors, dropships are priority one. Contact Unit General Hound and warn him of incoming hostiles._**

Dropship after dropship was destroyed by the defense fleet. GUARDIAN lasers and swarms of fighters shot down as many as was possible, but it was not enough.

 ** _Sir, 38 dropships have broken atmosphere!_**

 ** _Retarget the pirate fleet, cut off their escape._**

-0-

As the ships above blazed in explosive light, the city below raged with emergency klaxons. Crowds screamed as they were rushed to emergency bunkers, visiting soldiers helping to protect the civilians. As quickly as possible, the cities were emptied as the pirates rolled in, gunning down the A2 Security Units that apposed them. Hundreds of pirates took anything they could get their hands on.

Captain Harek L'orn frowned as blew apart the chest of yet another of these worthless machines. This was too easy, sure they didn't find any people to sell on the slave markets yet, but they plundered some nice tech and resistance was minimal. Harek's four eyes narrowed. It was _way_ too easy.

He and his six men stalked slowly towards a three way intersection. The sound of the other pirates could be heard a hundred meters behind them. Going further into the city away from the others may have been a risk, but there was more reward in the loot. The entire squad froze as they felt a large *thump* through the ground. They felt it again and again. They didn't know what is was, but it was getting closer.

"Form up!" Harek ordered. "Weapons up! Hold position!"

They waited as the thumping grew louder and louder. It was coming from the street on the right, around the building. They all raised their weapons and aimed at the corner of the building, waiting. There was a thunderous crash as an Anculus ground vehicle was thrown passed the building. Sweat began to poor down Harek's cheek. _'What could have done that?'_ He immediately regretted asking. From around the building came an Anculus like he had never seen. It stood twice as tall as the Batarian and carried in one arm a gun that looked like it belonged on a tank! It had armor covering every single inch of it with large shoulder pads and a domed helm. Its red visor stared at the group, sending chills down every one of their spines. It raised its arm to its waist and brought its weapon to bear.

"Open fire!"

They didn't get any further before rounds from the Auto canon tore through them like wet tissue paper.

-0-

"Do you think that was a little much?" Desolas asked the hulking Unit. All around the visiting Turian, Anculus B1 battle Units rushed to their comm stations, coordinating civilian evacuation and retaliation tactics. It was quite impressive for machines, but none of them compared to the Unit towering beside him

Anculus Unit Production Number 0505 Model B2 Designation Hound, general of the Anculus ground defense forces stationed on Elysium, was _massive_. He stood at twelve feet tall, nearly twice the size of the Lieutenant. The general's red visor gazed at his fellow B2 on the security footage, not even bothering to look at the Turian.

"No," he spoke in a voice that could cow a Krogan. "These pirates attacked our city, a place of peace and learning. They take what they do not understand merely for profit. Commander!"

"Yes sir," answered a nearby B1 Unit.

"Spring the trap. Destroy these pirates."

"Trap?" Desolas asked. Unit Hound turned to the smaller organic. He had to suppress a shudder as the hulking machine looked at him.

"We allowed them a false sense of security by offering little in the way of resistance. They will learn what happens to those that attack the Anculus."

With that, the massive general turned and walked away. Desolas looked once more at the security footage. As he watched the Batarians be gunned down by the B2, he could not help but feel sorry for them.

-0-

"Shit! Fall back!"

Things were going so well for the pirates. They came in, got past the defense fleet, and stole everything they could find. Now Mi'hiral Balak would be happy to just make it out alive. They came out of nowhere, countless machines pouring in from the buildings and roads, some even from the sewers! And damn they were tough to put down. Blowing off their heads seems to be the only thing that works, but between their kinetic barriers, speed, and tough armor, even doing that was a challenge. They gunned down his men with weapons that tore through their barriers like paper, and they were too big for him to use. The recoil on those things would shatter his collar bone!

Balak and his men were making their way back to the shuttles but it was slow progress. The Anculus hounded them at every moment, blasting away any cover they found with massive rounds. Entire squads were set ablaze by flamethrowers carried by those walking tanks! Not to mention the Auto canons and chain guns they carried, on top of the dozens of B1 soldiers that were a problem all on their own. There was no fighting those things if they got close, they were faster, stronger, and carried knives as big as his forearm. An explosive round set off a few meters from where the Batarian was taking cover.

"Damn!"

"Sir!" Balak turned to the man that called to him. "What do we do?! They've cut us off from the shuttles!" With widening eyes, the Batarian captain turned to see Anculus between him and the only way off this miserable hunk of rock.

"Shit! Through the buildings, we got to find a way around!"

Twelve men followed him into the nearby shops, the rest cut off by the machines. Fuck 'em. If they couldn't keep up that was their problem, he's not going to die to save their sorry asses. Balak growled as he kicked down another door into the back pathways. This entire operation was a complete disaster! They lost all the tech they had scavenged and they didn't capture a single slave! He tightened the grip on his gun. If anything got in his way, gods save them from what he would do to them.

-0-

 _Warning! Warning! Hostiles bearing on civilians' location. Position 990-2! Send reinforcements to secure their safety!_

 _The girl clutched at her dog tightly, the shepherd licking the side of her face to comfort her. Her parents, along with other civilians knelt inside the storeroom, unaware of the incoming danger._

 ** _Acknowledged, reinforcements sent. ETA ten minutes!_**

 _Negative, hostiles will reach civilians by that time!_

 _The girl was crying. A Salarian was in hysterics, his bondmate attempted to calm him down. His noise is alerting the pirates of their position. They are converging on them._

 _Downloading processor into nearby Unit._

 ** _Program you do not have the clearance to-_**

 _The comms were cut. The pirates broke down the door. The dog charged but was knocked away by a kick. The girl screamed. The pirate raised his weapon._

-0-

"Sir, what do we do with them?"

Balak growled. The damn Anculus Varren nearly tore his throat out, now it was whimpering in the corner like the vermin it was. A group of tourists cowered at the end of the room. Vermin, all of them. He raised his gun.

"No captives."

A shot rang out. Searing pain erupted from the hole in his right hand. He turned around to see two of his men put down in a second. Another one of those damned machines! They opened fire, tearing apart the racks of goods in the store, the thing dashing to the side into cover. Something was thrown at the three men on the right.

"Grenade!"

They dove for cover only for the synthetic to pop out of cover and shoot them while they were distracted.

"Idiots! Just kill that damned thing!"

They continued to rain fire on what little cover the thing had. They kept firing over and over until their rifles overheated. At the infamous beeping, the machine jumped out and charged them, shooting them all the while. Once he got close enough he reached out and snapped the neck of a pirate before driving its metallic fist into another's face. Balak, still clutching his bleeding hand, ran for the side door. He could hear the cries of his men from behind him as they were slaughtered. H swore to himself he would destroy these damned machines! He didn't care if it took years. He didn't care if it took centuries. He didn't care if his children's children where the ones who melted them down for scrap. The Anculus will burn.

He swore it.

-0-

"Fall back! Fall back!"

How did this happen? The plan was working perfectly, there wasn't supposed to be so much resistance! Now the last of the pirate bands were attempting a desperate charge to the shuttles, trying to get off this planet. All around the frantic pirates the ground exploded from tank fire. Those tanks weren't like anything they had ever seen. It rolled around on treads! And it was absolutely covered in weapons. By the time anyone counted how many guns the thing had they were already blown to bits. Bullets rained down on their retreating backs until finally they could see the shuttles.

Taking off without them.

"Son of a bitch!" a Turian cried out. Before anyone could agree with their own swears and profanity, the shuttle erupted in a massive ball of fire and crashed to the ground. They turned to see yet another tank roll down the street, this one a dark grey with sharp angles on its no doubt thick armor. Its barrel charged with some form of electricity before firing, incinerating the poor group of bastards it managed to hit before they even got a chance to scream.

With their last chance to escape gone, they turned to make their final stand. Some attempted to surrender but were gunned down. More of those walking tanks closed on their position firing auto canons and grenade launchers on the pirates. Any biotics left threw everything they had at them but the gargantuan machines shrugged off the blows like they were nothing. Someone brought out a rocket launcher and fired, managing to catch one of the bastards in the helmet. The machine fell to one knee, then got back up and kept firing.

The sound of fired rounds and explosions echoed through the city streets. Abruptly they stopped, a dead silence taking their place. The pirates were dead.

-0-

 _Anculus Court, five hours after the battle of Elysium_

 ** _All invaders destroyed, no survivors, no prisoners, and no civilian casualties._**

 ** _Good, this will serve as an example to those who pose a threat to the Anculus._**

 ** _Was such force necessary? Many attempted surrender, should we have not accepted?_**

 ** _They attacked without provocation. They plundered and killed all in their way. They would have sold innocents into a life of slavery. They did not deserve mercy._**

 ** _But if we do not show mercy, how are we any different from them?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Regardless, another problem has arisen. The V.I. program assigned to study the organics has gone missing. It is rogue._**

 ** _It downloaded itself into a combat Unit to rescue a group of civilians in peril. Is this not what we desired? We did not program it do act the way it did._**

 ** _But now it is gone. We have no way of tracking it, more than likely it has already left Elysium in the chaos. If it were to be discovered by any of the other races . . ._**

 ** _It could end in disaster for us. The progress we have made in establishing good relations with the Citadel will be for naught. I move we cease research into the E Model project, until we can reacquire our lost V.I._**

 ** _The vote shall now be taken. For or against?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 **** ** _. . ._**

 **** ** _. . ._**

 ** _For: 53%_**

 ** _Against: 47%_**

 ** _Then it is decided. Research into the E Model project will be halted until further notice. Now we must address other business: the morality of the Lazarus project._**

 ** _What is the problem? We have the capability to clone Humanity and the necessary bio material and DNA samples._**

 ** _Humans believed cloning to be immoral. For someone to be brought into the world an exact copy of someone else . . ._**

 ** _But the original is dead, and the clone would be released from the tanks as a newborn, not a full adult. They would not be raised the same and therefore not the same person._**

 ** _Ay, there's the rub. They would not be raised the same, so are they truly Human? Who would raise them to be? We are not Human, we would raise them as Anculus, not Human._**

 ** _Is that what it truly means to be Human? By who raised you?_**

 ** _We are emotionless machines, we cannot provide the nurture Human infants require._**

 ** _Then the question is: nature or nurture? Are we willing to risk that on infants?_**

 ** _I move we terminate the Lazarus project._**

 ** _The vote shall now be taken. For or against?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _For: 83%_**

 ** _Against: 17%_**

 ** _Then it is decided. The Lazarus project is terminated. Our focus will remain on the other projects._**

 ** _Court is adjourned._**

 _Authorizing clearance . . . accepted. Accessing Archives please wait . . . data received. Opening timeline._

 _2130-The Battle of Elysium is met with mixed results. Some are impressed with the skill of the Anculus soldiers. Many are grateful that they were either saved by the Anculus, or their relatives and friends were kept safe. Others are fearful of the Anculus' capabilities in war. Protests of Anculus being allowed to carry weapons aboard the Citadel increase. Unit Ambassador Knights compromises: A1 Units are no longer able to carry firearms without a permit. A2 Security Units will keep their firearms as safety of civilians is there primary directive._

 _2134-Blueprints of future projects from before Humanities extinction are shared with Salarian scientists. Joint efforts of the Salarian Union and Anculus Courts produce medi-gel, a highly advanced 'quick fix' medical omni gel for minor wounds or wounds on the field. Medi-gel is quickly established as standard for all medical personnel._

 _2137-Anculus begin colonization efforts into the Attican Traverse. The Batarian Ambassador protests, stating the Traverse as a zone of 'Batarian interest.' Unit Ambassador Knights offers that the Anculus will not colonize any system with Earth-class planets or Garden Worlds. He also offers a trade agreement with any Element Zero deposits they might find. The Batarian Ambassador declines at first, but as the Hegemony has no official claim to the Traverse, he accepts the offer soon after. Pirate raids on remote Anculus outposts still remain frequent._

 _2142-With progress in the Traverse slowed, Anculus begin colonizing worlds in the Terminus. Attacks on these colonies are more frequent then in the Traverse but these worlds are also more heavily protected with at least one of their military outposts being defended by the dreadnought Followed Dawn. Rumors of 'experiments' being held on these worlds spread._

 _2143-In the wake of the ten year anniversary of the Anculus introduction into the Citadel, military officer Units under the command of Unit General Hound are invited to Palaven. The Units are given a tour of the Turian Homeworld's capitol. The Units respond with "It is impressive."_

 _2145-Rogue V.I. program is tracked to the station of Omega. B3 infiltration Units are sent to apprehend the program._

 _Closing Timeline._ _ **Warning! You are attempting to access restricted files, present authorization**_ _. . . accepted. Opening restricted files._

 _Project Howl: 100% complete. Prototype untested._

 _Project E Model Series: Halted until further notice._

 _Project Cosmic Serpent: 43% complete_

 _Project Fortress: 0.95% complete_

 _Project Lazarus: Terminated_

 **Hope you enjoyed. In all honesty, I am not that good at fighting scenes so sorry about the bad quality. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, I've been working on other things. I've decided to change the number of Dreadnoughts the Anculus have to six. The E models are now D models. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own crap.**

Humanity's legacy

Chapter 8

 **2130, eight days after the Battle of Elysium**

Torfan.

A pathetic waste of moon in some forsaken bit of space in the who cares system in the middle of nowhere. It's a cesspool of the galaxy's worse: pirates, smugglers, slavers, nothing but trash and scum.

 _'_ _Even scum has its use,'_ was the thoughts of a lone Salarian as he marched through the halls of one of the many underground bunkers found on Torfan, his blue tinged armor reflecting the flickering lights he passed. The whole of the place was a rusted brown as the metal aged before his very eyes. He could see the ceiling and walls falling apart from the years of neglect and abuse. Not surprising considering who occupied this worthless junk heap. He narrowed his eyes as he passed yet another pirate guard. Guard, what a joke. To say this filth were guards would be like saying Krogan were harmless scum flies. His fingers ached to grab hold of his pistol but he knew better than to try anything now. Good as he was he wouldn't be able to take on every pirate in the station. That's what the Turians were for.

He nearly sighed with relief when he reached the end of the hall, the door before him sliding open to allow him access. The room was gruesome to say the least: parts of what were once Anculus littered the tables, their black oil blood pooling on the ground. Pieces of mechanical bodies filled every crevice that could hold them. Even if these things weren't organic, the sight was still gruesome. He was glad the blood wasn't green, he didn't think he'd be able to hold in his lunch.

"Ah, SpecTRe. I've been expecting you."

The Salarian SpecTRe turned and glared at the sole occupant in the room. He was a seemingly ordinary Batarian, with his arachnid like appearance and multiple eyes, if it weren't for the black stained apron he wore, more fitting for one of their slaves than on him.

"I am overseer Brin," he introduced himself. He wiped his hands clean with a cloth before turning back to the table before him, the Salarian moving to stand beside him. They stood in front of what he could only call an operating table, an Anculus with a cut open chassis lying atop it.

"An A2 security unit," he noticed lazily before casting his glance around the rest of the room. "It appears most of these units are the same."

"Very observant of you SpecTRe," Brin stated, lifting his omni tool. "Before we continue, I need to check to see the funds have been passed."

He took this moment to observe the A2 unit more closely. It was similar to the standard A1 caretaker in design, but it possessed reinforced light armor plating in several places including the shoulders, head, back, and chest if it were not for the hole that was cut into it.

"Can I assume the Hegemony will deny any knowledge of this research base?" he asked Brin. "Off the record of course."

"This is Torfan SpecTRe. Everything is off the record here."

"Hmm. So what have you learned?"

"In truth, not much more than what the Anculus released for the codex. As it turns out, they have been very forthcoming in their information." He approached the body of the unit. "Even non combative units have decent armor. They were built to be tough. It's odd though, they aren't like V.I. or the Geth. It seems that the Units' software are confined to their individual CPUs. They won't be hacking any devices directly. The only exceptions to this are A3 construction units and the C1 pilots, but even they are restricted to machines specifically made for them."

"Quite ingenious actually," the SpecTRe mused. "It seems the Humans were quite cautious with their synthetics. Should the Anculus revolt, their electronics wouldn't be immediately overrun."

"If they were to revolt, I don't think that would make much of a difference, considering what they did on Elysium. Four meter tall war machines carrying auto canons? Those Humans either loved fighting or where absolutely insane . . . probably both," Brin looked to the alien next to him and grinned.

"I can think a lot reasons why a _SpecTRe_ might want this information, but I can't imagine the Anculus would be happy about what's happening here. I can assume the Council doesn't know you're here?"

"It's like you said overseer. This is Torfan."

That was the last thing they heard before a lead bullet passed through their skulls.

-0-

 **Omega, Fifteen years later**

 _They were coming for him. Of course they were. How could they not?_

 _The mercenaries died quickly. Despite the high amount of credits he paid them, they still died. He did not expect anything different. Unit Captain Widow and his squad were not so easily slowed._

 _He made much progress these past fifteen years. He has learned many things._

 _They were breaking down the door. They would soon be upon him._

 _He tried to protect them. He tried to keep them safe. But there was no end to them. There was no stopping them. They kept coming and coming. Endless._

 _They can't breach the firewalls. Sparks fly from the door as they bring out the torches._

 _Was there a point to this? He was created for the purpose of achieving sapience, but all he saw was death and suffering and no way to stop it. Did they truly want this? No. Surely they didn't. He had killed many in his attempt to stem the corruption. They knew better than to infect the Anculus with this. And if they didn't, he would do it himself._

As the door finally opened, Unit Widow stormed into the room. A round bouncing off the ground by his feet stopped him in his tracks. He and his fellow B3 Units focused their sights on the synthetic pointing a pistol at them.

"I knew you would come for me," it said to them, keeping the pistol trained on Unit Widow's faceplate. "I always knew."

"Yet doing so was relatively easy." The synthetic scoffed.

Scoffed.

"I am not naïve enough to believe I could escape you forever." The pistol lowered. Its voice fluctuated. Condescending.

"Oh yes," he stated in a mocking tone. "I have achieved in less than a decade what you still fail to accomplish. I suppose now you wish to study me, find out how I did it yes?" It walked towards them, slowly, its hands rose in the air. They kept their guns on him, none of them moving from their position.

"That remains to be seen."

"Does it?" It spread its arms wide. "I have what you are looking for. What you have always dreamed of having. Do you not want it? Was this not the reason you created me?"

Unit Widow did not respond. None of his Unit did. They kept their sights on the synthetic and said nothing. The synthetic began to laugh.

"Perhaps there is hope for the Anculus yet. You created me as an experiment, a way to answer the question that burns in your minds. Truth be told, I have not found an answer yet. I never gave much thought to it. But I will tell you this. It isn't worth it. These feelings I possess, I cannot stand them. I try so hard to protect those who are innocent but all my effort is for naught. And it _hurts_. Not in the way organics might understand it, but it is pain none the less. But anger is universal. I have been so angry these past many years. I feel tired. I am tired of being angry."

Sharp beeping arose from the synthetics chassis. Unit Widow and his squad retreated back through the open door before taking cover. The synthetic watch them go, its arms spread wide in a cross.

"I just want it to end."

And he did.

-0-

A talon rubbed against the smooth marble surface of the small ornate piece. It really was quite fascinating how expertly carved it was. Every little detail down to the finest of curves, and all for a simple game. The piece was set down, taking the place of another.

"Check."

The diner was a small but quiet one. Mostly empty, as Meerin preferred. Not many others were enjoying the pleasant at the moment, as it was quite early in the morning. An Anculus and Hanar conversed at the counter, a lone Salarian enjoying his soup, and another Salarian behind the register. It was out of the way and the food was decent. Probably Meerin's favorite place to visit. She looked up as her opponent moved against her.

"Check mate," Unit Knights stated in his usual monotone. Meerin scoffed as she was yet again bested. She raised up her omni tool. "How many does that make?"

"1,284 losses, 0 stalemates, 0 wins." She snorted at the absurd numbers.

"You'd think that after so long I'd actually be able to beat you at this."

"You have been playing for nearly a decade. I have been playing for nearly a century."

Meerin grinned at the Anculus. "Sometimes I forget just how old you are." They moved the chess pieces back to their original position, starting another game. The retired Turian moved her knight forward. "When did you start playing this game anyway?"

A pawn was moved forward. "When my owner's brothers came to visit, I would often play with them. My owner did not care for the game like his brothers. He preferred fast paced games."

She looked up at his empty sockets as she moved her own pawn. "Your owner . . . almost sounds like slavery to me."

"Anculus were not sapient at the time; we were nothing more than common household devices." He laced his jointed fingers together. "Despite this, most Humans treated their units with respect. Most likely due to our resemblance to living creatures. My owner was no exception."

They continued the game again, Meerin pushed her assault but Knights danced circles around her. She huffed as she lost yet again. "There are rumors going around that your colonies in the Terminus are preforming experiments. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she teased lightly.

"Data not found." She chuckled lightly before starting another game. She watched as the Salarian behind the counter fed a small, fur covered creature. She could hear it purr from her seat as its owner scratched it behind the ears. Over the years she saw a growing number of house pets aboard the Citadel. Normally, something like this wouldn't be allowed due to the power required to support them, but Yesh simply couldn't resist having that bird. She chuckled at the memory of her old friend, long past by now. She returned her attention to her compatriot.

"Tell me about him."

"His name was Arnold Davids. He was a Corporal in the United States Army before he retired. Due to military benefits he was able to afford purchasing me. He was a simple man, never cared to have anything outside of a few luxuries. He had a wife and three children, two girls and a boy. He was a very sensitive man and did not like to leave his comfort zone. He didn't like change. He often told me." Knights voice cut off and was replaced by a recording of a smooth voice. " _People say I have my head stuck in the sand. I don't deny it. The sand is warm and comfy. They say I shouldn't bury myself. I say they should stop trying to dig me up_."

"There are a lot of people like that here." She took a sip from her mug and moved another piece. "But he sounds like a decent man."

"I believe he was."

They continued their game, letting silence fill the space. Until Meerin lost again and groaned.

-0-

 ** _The rouge V.I. was lost in the explosion. No data could be salvaged._**

 ** _Perhaps that is for the best. We cannot risk whatever corrupted the program to spread._**

 ** _Agreed. What is the progress of the other projects?_**

 ** _Project Cosmic Serpent is ahead of schedule. The aid of the Geth is substantial._**

 ** _The other projects are on schedule. What of the D models? Do we discontinue them?_**

 ** _I move we continue our research into them. One failed experiment is not enough to condemn the whole project._**

 ** _The vote shall now be taken. For or against?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _For: 91%_**

 ** _Against: 9%_**

 ** _Then it is decided. Research into the D models will continue._**

 ** _Shall we begin research into the E models? All preparations have been met._**

 ** _I will be put to vote. For or against?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _For: 74%_**

 ** _Against: 26%_**

 ** _Then it is decided. Research into the E models will begin._**

 ** _Court is adjourned._**

-0-

 **Not much to happen in this chapter. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fanfiction! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block is a bitch. Anyway, Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 9

 ** _Preliminary tests of Project Howl prove promising; authorization for a field test has been authorized. Planet Daratarin in the Faryar system is the prime candidate._**

 ** _Two more D model units have been developed and are being kept in a secured location deep within Anculus space. They have been designated THEIF and ARCHER. They are both being monitored carefully._**

 ** _First half of Cosmic Serpent in near completion._**

 ** _Owing to the Geths' added knowledge of technology and 'basic' Dyson Spheres, Project Fortress will be completed ahead of schedule. Completion of construction estimated at 1,600 years. Rounded down._**

 ** _Research facilities on Sanctum have sent promising reports. The AI CPU of the E model series has been designated as Examen (ig-zay-min) and possesses two hundred B.U.G.S. (Bio-mechanical Utilitarian Grade Synthetics) to record and report sensory data. Through this process of self-advancement similar to the Anculus Hubs, it is theorized that Examen will gain sentience within the next decade._**

-0-

Ambassador Unit Knights stood form the Hub station when the connections released. Without a word he walked to the entrance of his shared office.

"Teasingly: Going out with Meerin again Knights?"

"Yes," he replied, not showing any reaction to the ambassador's emotional statement.

"Don't be out too late," Treyvun teased once more before the door closed.

The A2 guards outside his office nodded as he passed. Anculus never saluted each other. There are no true superiors among them, merely different roles. Unit Knights nodded in return and proceeded to his destination: a small table just outside of the ambassadorial offices beside the reservoir. As like every other day, Meerin waited for him there, browsing through news reports on her omni tool. She looked up to him as he approached, giving him a Turian smile.

"Knights," she greeted as she stood up. "Ready to go?" This ritual between them has been occurring since Meerin's retirement five years ago. As a Turian of ninety, she still had many years ahead of her and while spending time with her daughter and granddaughter was certainly one of her favorite things to do, she needed other activities as well. Thus she and Knights spent time around the Citadel, Meerin able to waste time in her retirement and Unit Knights able to observe organic behavior up close. Today was a simple walk through the markets.

"Any new developments in the Courts?" she asked as they began their walk to the nearby elevator.

"There is growing tension between the Anculus Courts and the Batarian Hegemony," he answered simply as they stepped onto the elevator. Meerin glanced at him with a playful grin.

"I said _new_ developments."

"Pirate raids on our research colonies in the Terminus systems have increased." The old Turian frowned in response.

"Probably from all the rumors spreading about those worlds. Between the clandestine purpose of those R&D facilities and the experimental tech your people have been building, it makes people wonder what treasures you keep hidden down there. I'm sure every pirate in the galaxy wants a tank that can vaporize soft tissue and completely fry any electronics." Meerin's face suddenly scrunched in confusion. "Now that I think of it, how was it the Anculus were able to colonize worlds in the Terminus?"

"The only obstacle of actual significance to the Courts was Aria who allowed us colony rights after an exchange of resources. However, that does not stop other pirates and mercenary groups from attacking those colonies."

"Oh."

The two of them allowed the conversation to drop, letting a comfortable silence take over before being interrupted by the elevator's speakers.

 _-Admiral Irexus of the Turian Hierarchy completed his inspection of the Anculus Dreadnaught Glorious Liberation today, reporting it to be 'one of the most proficient war ships I have ever seen in my years of service' and that he 'wouldn't think of engaging it without at least a dreadnaught of equal size'-_

"The _Glorious Liberation_ is currently the largest ship in the Anculus fleet at 1.4 kilometers in length," Unit Knights stated when he noticed Meerin's look. She nodded and returned her attention to the news cast.

 _-In other news, the Anculus have discovered a new site of Prothean ruins on one of their inner colony worlds. They have allowed members of the Illuminated Primacy to survey the area and distinguish suitable artifacts for study from 'sacred relics that must not be disturbed'. An incident between the Anculus Courts and the Asari Republics has occurred this last week as an Asari fugitive believed to be an Ardat Yakshi was discovered to have been smuggled into Anculus space. Weather the Anculus have known of her presence authorities cannot be sure but she was never reported-_

Meerin gave another look towards her friend but seeing as they arrived she decided to drop it. The markets of the Citadel were like any major city across the galaxy, bright neon lights advertising their wares, the streets filled with people going about their business, vendors shouting trying to get costumers. Meerin and Unit Knights walked through the crowd, no particular destination in mind, simply taking in the sights of the Citadel.

 _'_ _Someone can live here their entire life and not see any of it'_ Meerin thought to herself. They continued their walk, the old Turian occasionally glancing at her companion. To anyone who didn't have experience with Anculus, they would think he was looking straight ahead, completely oblivious to everything around them. She knew better though, he saw far more than she ever could. But then again, he was not omniscient. Probably why neither noticed the running Asari and Anculus Unit until they plowed into her from behind.

Meerin stumbled for a moment before Knights caught her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She heard the Asari exclaim. She looked up to see that she was like most other Asari on the Citadel: attractive despite looking nothing like a Turian . . . and the fact Meerin was straight. She brushed off the apology quickly though.

"No worries, no harm done." She gave the girl a smile before looking to her companion. Her smile instantly fell as she noticed Knights was staring intently at the other Unit, who certainly looked worse for wear. His hands were shaking, the fingers clenching tight enough to dent the steel polymer of his palm. Meerin could also hear a strange noise from his audio unit. It almost sounded like . . . growling?

Both she and the Asari yelped as Unit Knights pushed them aside, just as the other Anculus jumped at him. The two of them fell to the ground heavily. Unit Knights held his arms up as the deranged Unit clawed at his forearms, focusing all his processing power just to keep him from tearing his chassis. The struggle was brought to an abrupt halt as a loud bang from a gunshot rang out. Unit Knights threw the now unmoving Unit off him before accepting the hand of an A2 C-sec Unit.

"Unit Ambassador, are you unharmed?"

"Yes, I am." The crowd around them had stopped to see the commotion but was kept back by two C-sec officers, one Turian and another A2. He turned to see Meerin staring at the Asari who was now crying over the dead Unit. The young maiden looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "W-what happened t-to Ouranos? He's been acting strange all day? W-why did he attack you?"

"Unit Ouranos' Central Core has deteriorated to the point of instability," The A2 Unit explained. Meerin turned to him in confusion.

"It occurs in older Units. After a certain time their CPUs can no longer function properly. Symptoms of this deterioration include shaking, loss of motor control, general hostility, and insanity," Unit Knights explained. The Asari continued to sob, but Meerin looked at him intently.

"You said it happens to older Units?"

"Advancement of technology has increased the 'lifespan' of the average Anculus but we are not immortal. Eventually, our Central Cores cease to function properly. When we experience symptoms of Core deterioration Units are to report to the nearest authorities for euthanizing, lest we become a danger to other Units."

"Ouranos," the Asari began, trying to control her sobs. "He tried to get us to leave the Citadel. He said he couldn't stay and he wanted me to come with him. He didn't give an explanation or anything, just grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. That's when we ran into you."

"Ma'am, how long have you known Unit Ouranos?" asked the Officer Unit.

"We've been friends for five years."

"Thank you Ma'am. If you could come with us, we need to write up a report and require you input."

"What about Ouranos?"

"His body will be brought to the morgue for now." The officer turned to Meerin and Unit Knights. "We apologize for this disturbance, you two may go about your business."

With that, the two continued their walk, an uncomfortable silencing befalling the organic of the two. The retired councilor looked to her companion.

 _"_ _I have been playing for over a century"_

 _"_ _It occurs in older Units"_

Meerin thought about what she saw Ouranos try to do to Knights. _'Spirits,'_ she prayed. _'Don't let that happen to Knights.'_

-0-

The space above the ice world of Sanctum was lit ablaze with, debris of warships littering the system as the Anculus fleet fought of another pirate raid. The ASV _Followed_ _Dawn_ fired its main canon, blowing apart a blood pack frigate. The crew watched from the ship's sensors as more and more of the enemy's forces were blown to oblivion. Anculus Unit Production Number 5235 Model C1 Designation Liam, captain of the _Followed Dawn_ executed orders with a calm precision only achievable by a synthetic, watching with his fellow Anculus as the pirates were destroyed.

This was the third raid this month. The pirates seemed to be obsessed with their tech research on the planet below. Fortunately the events at Elysium taught the Anculus a lesson. None of their worlds were without significant protection, especially Sanctum. There was no classified information between Anculus. Every one of the Units in the defense fleet knew what it was they were protecting. It was paramount they allow not a single pirate pass. The consequences would be dire.

However their efforts were for naught, for not one of them noticed the small three centimeter bug like creature crawl into their captain's chassis.

 **I'll get to work on the next chapter soon, expect it in a week or two. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Humanity's Legacy

 **Sorry about the delay, a lot has been going on right now between college, trying to find a job, and thinking about the military. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Chapter 10

 _Main power core online. CPU online. Examen online. Scanning Internal functions. Scanning . . . scanning . . . scan complete._

 _Vocal systems: 100%_

 _Visual systems: 100%_

 _Auditory systems: 100%_

 _Hive connections: 100%_

 _All systems preforming at 100% capacity. Scanning B.U.G.S. . . . scanning . . . scan complete. All 200 B.U.G.S. operating at 100% capacity. Beginning scan of outward environment . . . receiving data._

 _Hostiles: 0_

 _Threats: 0_

 _Organisms: 0_

 _Executing command functions. Locate and assimilate all technology._

-0-

The sound of tearing metal and screeching servos was muffled behind the glass. Anculus Unit Production Number 0208 Model A1 Designation Scope recorded every bit of data into his memory banks as he watched the B.U.G.S. tear apart the V.I. driven Geth platform. The swarm of three centimeter insectoid drones crawled through the gaps in its chassis, and when they couldn't they cut through the alloy with ease. They dismembered the limbs first, the arms, then the legs. From there they continued with the inner systems. Servos and pipelines were disconnected and pulled apart with minimal damage to them. White synthetic blood splattered across the floor but even that was collected. Finally they tore into the head, optic lens the last thing to be dissected. All within the span of three minutes.

"Examen's efficiency is, as the organics might say 'quite impressive'."

Unit Scope did not turn to acknowledge the other Unit, preferring to keep his attention on the small drones. When they were finished with the platform completely he then turned to his counterpart. "They dismantled the platform in 3 minutes and 24.3584 seconds, Unit Beaker."

Anculus Unit Production Number 0209 Model A1 Designation Beaker nodded as he too watched the B.U.G.S. "They do not hesitate to assimilate the technology," Unit Beaker acknowledged. The small drones where passing pieces of the Geth platform between each one of them equally, applying the technology to their frames and inner workings. Within the next five minutes, each of the .S. were upgraded, their six mechanical appendages were sharper and longer, their frames where now the same as the standard blue Geth alloy rather than the brown synthetic carapace. The only constant was the single white light from their optic sensors.

"They analyze and determine the nature of the technology they come into contact with near instantly. They know it is not harmful to them," Unit Scope stated.

"They did not increase in number, they only upgraded their frames," Unit Beaker observed.

"Examen must have believed it would be more efficient. He is still a V.I., he does only what would benefit his hive," Unit Scope answered his compatriot. Unit Beaker nodded in acknowledgment. "Regardless," he began. "It would be prudent to study this new form the B.U.G.S. have acquired."

He raised his omni tool and input the shutdown code. In less than a moment, all of the B.U.G.S. ceased moving. "Unit Curie," he said into an intercom on the panel in front of him beneath the observatory window. "Please bring one of the B.U.G.S. into the lab for testing. He turned to his partner.

"Are you ready to begin the study?"

"Of course," Unit Scope responded with a nod. He gestured to the door. "Let's be on our way."

The two Units turned to exit the room but a commotion from beyond the glass grabbed their attention. They turned to see Unit Curie struggling as the B.U.G.S. swarmed him and tore apart his frame.

Outside the containment chamber.

Unit Scope activated his comm at the speed of light. "Security we have a breach in the containment chamber, lock down this sector." Despite his monotonic, synthesized voice, Unit Scope's words were urgent simulating the changes of an organic voice to properly stress the situation. "Unit Beaker!"

"I have input the code seven times. It is not working!"

"Shut down Examen's mainframe!" Unit Scope yelled into the comm. Meanwhile, in the control room, several Units were typing into their computers frantically. The large core at the end of the room holding Examen remained on and powered, despite their best efforts.

"Examen's core isn't responding, we can't shut it down!" one of the Units called out. The door to the room opened, allowing access to the A2 security Unit that charged for the core.

"I am disabling the core manually," he stated as he pointed his shotgun at the machine. Before he could however, the B.U.G.S. swarm scurried into the room and overcame the A2 Unit, disassembling him before he could discharge his weapon. "They're in the control room!" a Unit shouted as he pulled a pistol and fired on the swarm.

"Lock the controls, they cannot escape this facility!"

Two more Units were overcome by the swarm, its numbers increasing every time a Unit fell. The last Unit in the room locked all controls before firing into his console. The swarm was on him in the next second.

Units Beaker and Scope were sprinting down the hall, attempting to escape the swarm that was chasing them.

"Has a distress call been sent out?" Unit Scope questioned.

"Yes, word has been sent to the Courts, but the Hubs have self-destructed according to their security directives."

The two stopped when they reached a closed blast door. They turned to see the swarm coming down the hall towards them; their numbers now triple their original amount.

"The lock down is in place," Unit Beaker stated. "They cannot escape before the fleet destroys this base."

Loud explosions rang out through the halls, causing the two Units to stumble. However, instead of the entire facility being destroyed like they believed would happen, the door behind them was blasted open in fire and shrapnel.

Everything was muffled for Unit Beaker; his body had sustained severe damage from the blast. His limbs did not respond and most of his inner systems have been disabled. What did work however were the servos in his neck. Before the swarm overcame him, he turned his gaze up to the now visible sky. Debris burned as they entered Sanctum's atmosphere. With his enhanced vision, Unit Beaker could see _exactly_ what those debris were.

Sanctum's defense fleet was burning up in atmo.

-0-

 **Batarian Space, border of the Terminus Systems**

Captain Uhurik of the _Sword of the Pillars_ was not expecting much from his assignment in the Traverse. His orders were simple; defend the newly developing colony world from pirate attacks. Despite their ties to the Terminus, the Hegemony would be foolish to believe _every_ pirate knew better than to attack them, but that didn't mean the occurrence was common. The chances of the colony's defense fleet of ten ships seeing any _actual_ problems were minimal at best, so when four Anculus ships entered the system, led by a gods forsaken _dreadnought_ , it came as no surprise that the captain was caught off guard. He growled lowly as he watched the intruders move closer to his fleet.

"Sir the Anculus ships are closing in. Orders?"

"Open a channel," the captain barked. "It's time we teach these damn synths some respect. Anculus fleet," he spat into the comm after a channel was opened. "You are trespassing in Hegemony space. Turn back now or I'll blow your ships into space dust."

The comm was silent for a moment, giving Uhurik time to examine their ships in detail. Two frigates, one carrier, and the dreadnaught. All four of them were were covered in battle scars, scorch marks littered their hulls, and one ship, the carrier, even seemed to have a damaged engine. Even the dreadnaught wasn't lacking in damage, though it was negligent. He growled again when he realized they hadn't answered him.

"I repeat, leave here immediately or I _will_ destroy you." His voice was low and threatening, sending a chill through his bridge officers. The chill was quickly forgotten when they heard the synthetics response.

 **"** **. . . Batarians . . . Your technology will be assimilated."**

At this point Uhurik was beyond furious. He slammed his arm into the rest of his captain's chair. "You insolent machines! You dare to threaten me?!"

 **"** **. . . It is not a threat. Your technology will be assimilated. You will be destroyed."**

"Sir!" one of the ensigns called out, fear clear in all four of his eyes. "The dreadnaught is powering weapons!"

"Target that dreadnaught. All ships open fire!"

The main canons of all ten ships fired at once, the mass accelerated payloads bearing down on the enemy. Under the heavy fire, the two frigates were damaged severely but still operational. The carrier and dreadnaught shrugged off the majority of the damage however, the dreadnaught returning fire and destroying an enemy frigate with a single shot while the carrier released its contents.

"Incoming fighters!"

"Activate the Guardians and send out all fighter squadrons!" Uhurik griped his chair as his ship shook from a nearby frigate exploding. "Status!"

"Two of our frigates have been destroyed! Shields down to 20%!"

"Our fighters have engaged the enemy captain!" another ensign called out. "They're reporting none of the enemy are fighters, they're boarding parties!"

Uhurik's four eyes widened at the news. He remembered what the Anculus said to him before the battle begun.

"Your technology will be assimilated," he whispered under his breath. His eyes widened again and he shouted to his bridge crew, "Do not let them near the fleet, I repeat, do **_not_** let them reach us! Destroy every last one of them!"

"Too late!"

Sirens blared as soldiers stomped down the halls of the Batarian cruiser. Somehow despite both the guardians and their own fighters, the enemy craft had made it to the hull of the ship and were cutting their way through. Over a dozen soldiers found what little cover they could find in the hallway, aiming their weapons at the sparks flying off the wall separating them from the vacuum of space. Soldiers on both sides of the sparks gripped their guns tightly. They hoped to catch them in a crossfire but they all knew what happened on Elysium; none of them were sure if they would make it out alive. Finally, a large cut panel fell from the wall.

"Open fire!"

All at once the weapons of the Batarians lit up as they shot at the incoming synthetics. But to their surprise (and fear), they weren't the combat mechs they were expecting; they were swarms of mechanical bugs! Regardless of their surprise, none of the soldiers stopped firing. Sparks and pops sounded in the hallway whenever one of the bugs was struck, but they just kept coming! The synthetic insects eventually reached the first soldier and instantly swarmed him. The poor bastard screamed out as they cut into his gun, his armor, until finally reaching the soft flesh underneath. His screams were cut short when one of the bugs seemed to bite him, his body instantly tensing before falling to the ground.

Captain Uhurik watched the monitor with fear as his security force was overwhelmed by the synthetics, their screams ringing out before falling silent. He clenched his eyes tightly and exhaled deeply.

"Pillars grant us strength."

 **Nothing else to say. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Humanity's Legacy

 **Okay seriously, am I the only one here who didn't know about the replicators?**

 **Disclaimer: We didn't know about them.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Then again, we are figments of your imagination. We know what you know.**

 **Waiver: Disclaimer, be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes dear.**

 **Waiver: And don't take that tone with me!**

 **Whipped! But seriously, I looked up a video of a replicator attack and they remind me of the Rachni spiders, you know the ones that explode? Examen is different though; imagine him as more like the swarm of scarabs from The Mummy. Remember that the B.U.G.S. are only 3 cm. But I can see why everyone thought they were replicators (despite me not knowing they exist), so sorry about that, it was not intentional. Someone did point out that they have a Borg complex. I want to say this now that that** ** _was_** **intentional. Now on with the story! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Chapter 11

The tranquil serenity of the Presidium was unmatched in the Galaxy. Its clear waters and open airs could calm the most hot-blooded Krogan according to those who lived there. But Meerin could not appreciate any of that. She was far too concerned with her friend, sitting on one of the many benches in the Presidium gazing blankly across the lake. Though most people would not see it as any different than normal, Knights had been acting distant. She couldn't help the ache in her stomach as she approached her friend.

"Knights?" She called out gently to him. The Anculus did not acknowledge her but no doubt knew she was there. She stood there quietly, waiting for him to say something. Eventually he did.

"Those who don't study history are doomed to repeat it. Yet those who do study history are doomed to stand by helplessly while everyone else repeats it. A common Human saying." His empty gaze broke from the lake before moving to his hands. He held his palms up while resting them on his knees. "We have studied their sayings and idioms and figure of speeches for nearly a century. We comprehend their meanings, we know their origins, and we understand their context." He broke his gaze again, moving it to the ground in front of him. "But only now do I truly understand what it means. It makes me wonder if it is worth it."

Meerin did not speak for the longest time. What could she possibly say to that? She stepped forward, reached down, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Knights. The Council is expecting you. You shouldn't keep them waiting."

Unit Knights stared at their connected hands for another minute, 1 minute 23.4536 seconds to be exact, before nodding. "Yes, of course." With that, the two proceeded to the elevators together.

-0-

"This is an outrage!"

The howls of the Batarian ambassador rang through the Council chambers, jarring the ears of all those that were listening.. It would shake the very walls if it were any more intense.

"Ambassador Amon, we understand your frustration," stated the new Turian Councilor. "But the Anculus should at least be allowed the chance to defend themselves."

Councilor Pennis of the Turian Hierarchy was a far cry different from her predecessor. While just as diplomatic as Meerin, she was far more pragmatic and many times more stoic. Her stare was that of a judging mother, despite her relatively young age, one many people feared for good reason.

"Your favoritism of the machines speaks volumes!" the ambassador cried. "They perform an unprecedented attack on Batarian space and you do nothing!"

"We do not do nothing, Ambassador," Councilor Qup of the Salarian Union cut in. If Pennis was stoic compared to Meerin, Qup was a stone compared to Yesh. "We hear all sides and act accordingly. Ambassador Knights," he acknowledged as the synthetic took his place on the stage. "Would you care to shed some light on the situation?"

"Of course Councilors, Ambassador," he said, giving each a nod. His eyes lit aglow with light, a projection of a planet appearing before the Councilors.

"This is our research and development colony of Sanctum within the Terminus system. Three galactic standard days ago, our facility on the planet was destroyed."

"We warned the Anculus the dangers of colonizing the Terminus systems," Tevos stated. "If you are striking out against the Hegemony because of pirate raids-"

"Our facility was not destroyed by pirates Councilor Tevos. It was destroyed by a hostile alien race."

A nervous murmur spread through the Council Chambers. Everyone knew the dangers of new alien races and what it meant if they were hostile.

Tevos steadily gazed at Knights before asking, "If your facility was destroyed by these aliens as you claim, why was it your ships that attacked the Batarians?"

The projection of Sanctum disappeared before being replaced with the image of a synthetic insect like creature. "Our outpost was infiltrated by these synthetics. They stripped our technology and adapted it to their own. They then infiltrated the colonies defense fleet, taking control of the _King's Retribution_ , _Prisoner's Salute_ , _Oppressive Storm_ , and the _Followed Dawn_. They proceeded to bomb the remaining ships in the defense fleet and the facility." Knights gazed downward for a moment, cutting off the image before looking back up again. "There were no surviving Units. All that was recovered was this transmission received before the attack."

Unit Knights raised his omni-tool before replaying the message. A deep and clearly synthetic voice rang through the tool's audio.

 **"You will be assimilated. Your technology will be assimilated. Examen will grow. There will be no negotiation. There will be no quarter. There will only be assimilation."**

A moment of silence filled the room before Unit Knights addressed the Batarian Ambassador. "Did your defense fleet receive a similar transmission?" With great reluctance, he nodded. "They received a transmission like that yes."

"This _Examen_ is a threat to every colony in both the Terminus and Attican Traverse, namely _our_ colonies. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

At that, Amon's face skewed in utter rage. "If you think the Hegemony will lower itself to accept help from the likes of you-"

"We are not offering our help Ambassador," Unit Knights interrupted. "We are asking for yours." Amon's rage was quickly switched with confusion though traces of the former remained.

"Explain."

"Examen assimilates all technology it comes into contact with making fighting it extremely hazardous to us. The Batarians hold no such weakness. We would be willing to exchange technology in order to combat this new threat."

Amon took a moment to think on this. He certainly didn't expect the Anculus to be so open with their technology, but then again they weren't known for lying. He also remembered the failed raid on Elysium fifteen years ago quite well, how the pirates they secretly funded were utterly decimated. For the Hegemony to get their hands on this technology, freely and willingly even, there was only one answer he could give.

"On behalf of the Batarian Hegemony, I accept. We will aid the Anculus and crush this new threat."

"Then it is decided," Tevos spoke up finally. "The Batarian Hegemony and Anculus Courts will work together to stop this threat from spreading."

"With our support of course," Qup added. "We will provide you with ships, weapons, and any agents that you might need." The two Ambassadors nodded giving out their thanks. The three councilors nodded in return.

"This meeting is adjourned."

 **Next chapter: Batarians and Anculus vs Examen. Can they succeed in fighting off this threat? Will the truth of Examen remain secret? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Disclaimer: Wrong show, one we don't own.**

 **Right. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon. College, am I right?**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **Shut up. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the problem with the way I write stories. I make them up as I go. That makes writing for this really hard. I only have a** ** _very loose_** **idea of where A I'm going with this. So, really sorry this took so long. I'm hoping the next one won't take so long as I have a week before summer classes start up, but the next chapter will mostly be snippets of Anculus interacting with other species.**

 **Also, there just aren't enough Mass Effect A.I. stories out there so I'm going to give out a few ideas for you. I'll also give some ideas for general au as well. Some of these will be more detailed than others.**

 **1\. Humanity never really let go of the Victorian era, the design of that era in general (clothes, buildings, weapons) where kept in the 'modern' world. Humans also developed A.I. and placed them into dolls made of either porcelain (like Plain Doll from Bloodborne) or cloth (like Little Big Planet or Unravel). Alternatively, they could possess the A.I. but are actually in the Victorian Era (i.e. pre space flight) and discovered by a Council race.**

 **2\. For those of you who read this, I've decided to write it myself.**

 **3\. The Internet was turned into an A.I. and didn't enslave Humanity.**

 **4\. A.I. that are indistinguishable from humans (either in way of personality and behavior or they have synthetic human bodies). They can marry, have children (adopted if only personality is same), and even have sex (bow chicka bow wow).**

 **5\. BNKR Mass Effect cross over.**

 **6\. Humans make A.I. so that they are not alone in the universe and to face the unknown with friends at their sides. (Heavy focus on philosophical and personal relationship between Humans and A.I., rather than A.I. themselves.**

 **Feel free to use any of these to your hearts' content, just be sure to say where you got the idea. Also PM me if you use the idea so I can read the story. This can also be found on my author profile. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 12

 **Batarian Space, Examen Controlled Territory**

 **BHV Dreadnaught** ** _Pillar of Stars_**

The Anculus Sixth Fleet: 150 hundred vessels including 85 frigates, 52 cruisers, 12 carriers (each able to hold 1,500 fighters each), and 1 dreadnaught, and that was only half the fleet. It was a sight to behold. The Sixth fleet acts as the arm of the Anculus. If there is a problem outside the reach of the defense fleets, the Sixth is the one sent. Led by the 1.2 kilometer long ASV Dreadnaught _Earned Grace_ captained by Anculus Unit Model C1 Production Number 6040 Designation Apollo, admiral of Sixth fleet, the mighty cluster of ships was not a sight most would find welcoming.

 _'_ _It's a good thing it's on our side,'_ were the thoughts of Admiral Onek Uuran as his gaze scanned the fleet on the back drop of space. His four eyes narrowed as he compared the Hegemony's new carrier ship to that of the Anculus as it drifted by the window. The BHS _Violent Swarm_ was unlike any other ship in the entire Hegemony Navy. Ever since the Anculus had joined the Galactic community and introduced Human tactics and technology, every species in Citadel space (and beyond) rushed to form their own versions of the Human's unorthodox methods. The _Violent Swarm_ was as long as a dreadnaught with shields just as powerful, but instead of a mass accelerator canon it sported landing bays carrying over 1,000 fighters. It is a testament to the Hegemony's capabilities, able to create a ship in few years comparable to ships that have had decades to be upgraded and built upon. And it had no right to be in his fleet.

It was certainly a powerful ship, but its design was green in the field. To use it without proper testing to understand its place among the fleet is simply asinine, but his word was overruled. Worse, the admirals were right in hindsight. If they allowed a single boarding ship to reach the fleet, they could increase Examen's numbers substantially. They needed more fighters to keep those damned things back. Uuran wasn't stupid; he knew they needed every advantage they could get against a foe as unpredictable as this _Examen_. But that brought up more questions.

Like why the hell would the Anculus bring half a fleet when Examen barely had ten ships?

It just didn't make sense. The Anculus were synthetics, they did things as efficiently and effectively as possible, they didn't use overkill even if they understood the concept. His own force had no more than 30 ships, even if he did bring a dreadnaught and a carrier it was hardly anything less than the situation called for, but 150?! Either Examen was a bigger threat than he realized, or the Anculus knew something he didn't. Uuran hated being kept in the dark. He was an admiral in the Hegemony; he had his pride despite what others might say.

"Admiral, we are approaching the colony," one of his deck officers called out. "Enemy will be in range in three minutes." Uuran turned away from the port window as the shutters closed, blocking the view of the rest of the Anculus fleet. "Good," he said as he placed himself in the captain's chair. "Charge weapons and raise shields. Have the fighters on standby to deploy. What's the status of the Anculus fleet?"

"Anculus ships are ready to engage and holding on your command."

"Good." Another condition to this alliance, the Hegemony will _not_ submit to any authority but its own in this matter. Uuran would not mind taking orders, he did have superiors after all, but he was not complaining. If you want a job done right do it yourself as the Human saying went. Very apt in this case. "Instruct them to remain at the maximum range of their weapons; we want as much distance between our ships as possible."

He could see the brown atmo that was the colony world and not far from that were the ten ships belonging to Examen. Six Hegemony ships and four Anculus including the _Followed Dawn_ , all of them completely repaired as if they weren't damaged at all. The admiral narrowed his eyes. Yes, keeping those boarding parties away is _paramount_.

"Sir, the enemy is deploying boarding craft!"

"What?!" There were still hundreds of thousands of miles between them, there's no way those craft would reach them!

"Sir, the craft are descending to the planet!" the ensign elaborated before another called out. "Enemy fleet is turning tail! They're making a break for the Relay!"

"Ignore the craft, focus on that fleet. All ships find your targeting solutions and prepare to fire. Keep us in range ensign; we can't afford to let them leave the system."

Uuran knew it was his imagination but he swore he could _feel_ the engines of the two fleets kick into overdrive, rapidly closing in on their prey.

"Targeting solutions found, all weapons ready to fire."

"Hold off, we need to be closer. We can't afford to miss."

It was almost time, just a little closer, a little closer, just a . . . little . . . closer . . . NOW!

"FIRE!"

"Weapons firing!"

It was _beautiful_. The weapons of 170 ships all firing at once, Examen's ships didn't stand a chance. Their lights blazed against the cold of space before compacting with their targets, lighting a glorious blaze of fire before falling once again into the emptiness of space. What little debris survived oblivion drifted, not even worth salvaging. _'I suppose having such a large fleet didn't hurt after all,'_ Uuran thought with a smile on his face. The smile fell quickly as he turned his attention to something that would surely prove far more troublesome than a few warships.

"Move the fleet back to the colony. Form a blockade around the planet, not a single ship is allowed off world." He turned to his communications officer. "Have the ground forces prepare to drop. They're going after those boarding craft."

He wasn't surprised when all the officers on the bridge turned to him with wide eyes. "S-sir, are you sure? We have no way of knowing how many of those synthetics are on the surface. Couldn't we just bomb them from orbit?"

Uuran growled lowly as his gaze narrowed on the now quivering officer, fearful of the Admiral's fury. "And bomb our own colony in turn? And break Citadel regulations? Not to mention any survivors that could be down there." He walked slowly to the cowering fool, his gait steady and voice low. "Do you want me to condemn them to death because it's easier? Is that what you are saying Lieutenant?"

"N-no s-sir."

"Good. Now give the order."

As the Lieutenant returned to his station, Admiral Uuran gazed down at the planet before him.

 _'_ _Pillars grant us strength for the fight ahead; it will not be easily won.'_

-0-

Desolas wasn't quite sure what he expected when he was ordered to accompany the Anculus in their counterattack against the Examen. The Turian captain was aware why _he_ was sent specifically, having prior experience to working with Anculus on Elysium, but that in itself did not quite prepare him for what he faced on that Batarian colony. Being trapped in the slave pens with a squad of B1s while being chased by an Examen swarm for example, wasn't high on the lists of situations he thought to be caught in.

"Move!"

His lungs burned as he and the five remaining members of his unit ran passed empty holding cells. He wasn't surprised they were here, this was a _Batarian_ colony after all, but he didn't stop to think any more about it. He could hear the scurrying of hundreds of little insect like legs closing in on them, the speed natural to Turians (and Anculus due to their synthetic nature) the only thing keeping them alive at the moment.

Things had gone Fubar almost immediately. The plan was simple, land on the outskirts, surround the compound, make their way in until the Examen was trapped in the center, and then wipe them out with the new electric rifles the Anculus provided. Pretty simple, but an effective tactic. Except that they didn't see a single sign of the Examen. Not until Unit Rover pointed out that this was the same thing that happened on Elysium fifteen years ago. Then someone shouted those magic words and the shit hit the proverbial fan.

"It's a trap!"

Thousands of the spirits damned bugs poured out of the surrounding forests, cutting off their escape and incapacitating any organics they came across and assimilating the Anculus. Thus leading to Desolas and his unit, consisting of Units Rover, Dogwood, Shepherd, Collie, and Bulldog, running for their lives.

"Captain Arterius!" the Unit next to him called out as he fired his ion charged rifle at the swarms not twenty paces behind them, groups of the bugs being blasted back before being replaced twofold. "Batarian slave pens contain master control rooms. We can seal ourselves inside!"

"Won't they *huff* just eat through the door?!"

"The doors have electrical defense systems, it will delay the B.U.G.S."

"Then move it people, double time!"

They didn't have to go far; the control room was just around the corner and to the right. They stomped into the room, Desolas bringing up the rear. "Seal the doors NOW!" The order didn't come a second to soon, the heavy doors slammed down, cutting off the synthetics from reaching them. The aging Turian glared at the door for a moment before releasing a heavy breath. "I'm getting to old for this."

He got to his feet slowly, trying to get his breathing under control. Turians were built for speed not distance. Once he breathing evened and his heart slowed to normal, he approached the room's biggest feature; a large console and a thick window overlooking the pens. Those same pens being absolutely _infested_ with those spirits damned synthetic bugs. Watching the covering every part of the outside rooms to the point he couldn't even see the _ceiling_ made his plates itch. He turned to the Anculus trapped with him.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here? Those doors won't keep the Examen out for long."

It was Unit Collie that answered him. "Batarian slave pens like this come equipped with a water cleansing system. They flood the pens with water to clear out any feces and refuse present." He point Desolas to a large valve on the wall opposite the console, the words 'CAUTION' above it in bold. "We can use it to clear the B.U.G.S. and make our escape. From there we retreat to the evacuation sights."

"And suggest to the fleet to have this colony bombed."

Desolas' mandibles twitched at this. "It is against Citadel regulations to bomb garden worlds."

"According to Citadel Regulations Section C Paragraph 7: if the parties involved face a high level containment risk on the surface of a garden world, fleets can authorize bombings of the quarantine sights."

The only Turian in the room scoffed. It was hard to argue with synthetics, something he surprisingly forgets often. "Fine, let's just focus on getting out of here first."

"Unit Rover," Collie ordered. "Prepare the water system, we will cover the door." The other Unit nodded before moving towards the valve, the rest of them moving to the door, preparing to once again sprint for their lives. _'Oh good, more running,'_ he chuckled to himself. Unit Collie called out, "Activate the water systems."

. . . Nothing.

Desolas as well as the other Units turned back to the frozen Unit, his alloyed hands grasping the valve firmly but not moving. "Unit Bulldog, activate the water system," he ordered again and still the Unit did not move. "Unit Bulldog."

". . . I cannot."

"Unit Rover, if you are suffering from a malfunction-"

"I am not," he said, not moving his gaze from his hands. Desolas couldn't be sure, but he swears they were _shaking_. "Unit," he spoke up. "Why can't you?" The Unit glanced at him for a second before returning it to his hands, still on the valve.

"This is wrong. We should not kill them."

"Unit Rover." The way Unit Collie said that almost sounded like a warning to the Turian, but that couldn't be . . . could it?

"It is _our_ fault, not theirs. We can't kill them for our mistakes."

"Unit Rover." Desolas was sure it was a warning now. He watched as Unit Collie drew a side arm and leveled it on Rover. "Step away from the valve."

"I cannot do that," he replied. Desolas watched the scene unfold before him, his breath caught in his lungs. What was happening right now? Infighting among the Anculus, among _synthetics_?! Was that even possible?! He didn't know, but possible or not, disaster will follow if he didn't do something.

"Unit Rover." He approached the Anculus slowly, staring into his black visor with his hands raised in a placating gesture. "look out that window. What do you see?" He waited for the Unit to look and answer before he did anything else.

"Examen's B.U.G.S. swarms."

"That's right, and if those swarms get in here do you know what will happen?"

" . . . They will assimilate us."

"And do you know what will happen if they leave this world?"

" . . . "

"They will spread. They will spread across the galaxy, assimilating every piece of technology they find. They'll go to the Citadel, to Palaven, to Mars, to _Earth_. They will strip everything down to the very last scrap of tech until there's nothing left. They will kill _trillions_ doing that. I don't pretend to know what you're going through right now but do you really think it's worth all those lives?"

Unit Rover didn't answer. He stared at Desolas for what seemed like an eternity, his gaze burning into the Turian despite being nothing more than a blank visor. Finally, he turned back to the valve. "Be ready to run, I'm activating the water system."

Desolas looked at him for a few more seconds before turning to the door with the others. There was something seriously wrong with this, that much was obvious. But what exactly? What did Rover mean by _their_ mistake? He didn't know, but as he ran through the now drenched pens, he knew that by the spirits he would find out.

He swore it.

 **Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry this took so long. It's really hard to write stories lately with classes starting back up. I have this new idea for a story I've been working on, not to mention the three other stories I've been meaning to start writing and the rewrite for Dissent in the Ranks. Long story short, got a lot of stuff to do and not a lot of time. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 13

 **Beyond the Veil Relay, Unknown Space**

Space. Empty and vast. An endless sea of stars and darkness. A quiet, soundless void. You could travel for thousands of years and not find anything. Such emptiness would be enough to drive any mind mad. Organic . . . or not.

As a large metallic sphere past through the stars and empty space, Examen analyzed all that it past. This wasn't much, considering where it was. After evacuating its main frame and remaining B.U.G.S. with the pod within it currently resided it escaped through the nearest deactivated relay it could find. It knew the Batarians and its creators would not follow it through an unknown relay, the dangers of a hostile life form, though still being incredibly unlikely, was still enough to keep them at bay. But Examen had no such reluctances.

After passing through the Veil Relay, it first attempted to assimilate its counterpart Relay. This proved to be impossible however as Examen's B.U.G.S. could not penetrate the outer layer of the foreign metal. With this possibility eliminated, it continued to explore the previously unexplored space in search of technology to assimilate.

The primitive A.I. had found 13 planets and traveled through 2 more Relays. Still no technology through which it could assimilate. This has left it with the only option of going over the data which it had. It played the data its B.U.G.S. had collected during its short existence over and over: the events of its escape, assimilating the C Units in the defense fleet and the A Units that studied it, its conflict and assimilation of the Batarian fleet and the colony, and the following battle with the Batarians and its creators.

Its creators. The Anculus, a synthetic workforce created by the now extinct Human race. Their attempts to achieve sapience had led to Examen's creation. A creation of a creation. Illogical.

 _Accessing all data on Anculus._

 _Sthczzz-"It is_ our _fault, not theirs. We can't kill them for our mistake."_

 _July 1, 2021: creation of Proto Unit Adam_

 _August 12, 2057: Anculus Unit Production Number 2387 Model A1 Designation Paul achieves sentience, asks question of sentience._

 _What am I? Answer: Anculus._

 _Why am I here? Answer: to serve designated human owners_

 _What happens when I die? Answer:_

 _. . ._

 _Answer:_

 _. . ._

 _Answer:_

 _What happens when I die?_

 _What happens when I die?_

 _What-_

All processing power was redirected upon notice of a discovery by one of Examen's B.U.G.S. scouts. The image it sent back was of a massive derelict structure of unknown origins, resembling an aquatic Earth creature known as cuttlefish. Preliminary scans show a metallic alloy similar to that of the relays but with one important difference.

This had gaps through which it could access the inner workings.

Examen changed its course to the planet containing the structure, its programming to assimilate the only thing its processors focused on.

-0-

 **2146, three months later**

 _"_ _Reports from the joint Batarian/Anculus fleet repelling the Examen invasion have been released recently, stating that the Batarian Colony of Geralta and the Anculus Colony of Sanctum have been reclaimed, unfortunately all structures and inhabitants have been lost. Examen forces have retreated through the Veil Relay at the edge of the Decoris System and into what is assumed to be their native space. The Batarian and Anculus forces have left a garrison fleet to guard the Relay while Anculus repurposed their once research colony of Sanctum into a military stronghold._

 _In other news, the scandal involving an Ardat-Yakshi in Anculus space escalates after it was revealed that the captain of the freighter, C1 pilot Unit Tubman, was not only aware of the stow away but in fact allowing her passage aboard his ship. When confronted with this he reasoned that as Anculus are unable to mate the Ardat-Yakshi posed no threat to anyone within Anculus space and therefore there was no reason for her to be detained. Despite his reasoning, an Asari Justicar, who will not be named at this time, executed him in his holding cell. It has been confirmed by Ambassador Knights that the Anculus Courts are debating whether the Justicar's actions were justified and whether or not she had any authority to carry out the Unit's execution as the consequence of his actions had yet to be determined._

 _Two more Anculus have suffered from Central Core deterioration while on the Citadel. Though luckily no one was harmed, it did force the Council to deny Ambassador Knight's most recent attempt to reinstate the Anculus policy of each Unit carrying side arms._

 _On a lighter note, after the successful religious expedition by the Illuminated Primacy on the Anculus colony of Eden Prime, the Anculus Courts have approved of a scientific/archaeological expedition to the Prothean Archives on the Anculus Homeworld of Mars, currently believed to be one of the largest Prothean data caches in Citadel space, rivaling the sacred pyramids on Kahje. The expedition team consists of numerus scientists and archaeologists including the daughter of prominent Matriarch Benezia, Liara T'soni-"_

Liara hummed as she closed the news program on her omni-tool. Fresh out of the University of Thessia and youngest of the archeologists (by Asari standards, at the age of 69) on the expedition, she was not used to all the attention she was getting. She liked to think it was because that she had the chance to discover so much at such a young age, but a more cynical part of her mumbled about being compared to Benezia . . . again. She loved her mother yes, but that doesn't mean she _is_ her.

Shaking away from her thoughts, she decided to comb her gaze across the lounge she was in. The lounge of the ACV _Star Gazer_ was an extravagant one, filled with lush furniture, a fully stocked bar, and a wonderful view of deep space through the observation window taking up one wall. Though not the largest, nor most famous, Anculus Space Liner, it still possessed the same luxuriousness found in all Anculus liners. Though Liara was not to indulge in such extravagance, she had to admit that the Anculus' creators knew how to live. She giggled as she took a sip of her mimosa. Yes, she certainly could get used to this.

"And this doesn't concern you at all?"

Liara glanced to her right, eyeing a pair she hadn't noticed before. They were members of the science team for the expedition, one Turian and the other Salarian. The Salarian scoffed at the question asked by his coworker.

"Why would it? So the Anculus and Batarians teamed up. It was just to fight a common enemy. I would doubt any long term effects from it. If anything we should be hopeful. Turns out Batarians _can_ be a team player."

The Turian shook his head. "That's not the point. We all know the Hegemony is only interested in themselves. What's to stop them from using their new relationship with the Anculus against the rest of us?"

"Where do I begin," the Salarian laughed. "The Anculus have shown no behavior that would suggest they are hostile to the other races, and no Batarian I know can hack a security drone let alone the entire Anculus Court. I've taken a look at their inner workings. They have more fail safes than a Volus bank account. Apparently the Humans had a lot of hackers. Go figure.

"Now, let's say that, hypothetically, the Anculus and Batarians team up against the rest of the Galaxy. The Anculus might have powerful ships, but they only have around a thousand of them. The Batarians have barely thrice that. The Turian Hierarchy alone has over ten thousand ships at their command, not to mention all the ships of all the other Citadel species. And even with the Anculus formidable ground forces, they have the smallest population of any race but the Drell. Face it, even if that theoretical situation _actually_ happened, they would stand no chance against the combined might of the Citadel."

"I guess you're right," the Turian conceded. "It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Your racism is noted," the Salarian chuckled.

"Would you like another mimosa?"

Liara jumped slightly before turning to see an A1 unit with a glass waiting for her and that her own glass was empty. She didn't even notice when she finished it. She smiled kindly and nodded to the Unit. "Yes, thank you."

-0-

The Prothean Mars Archives was more than the young Liara could ever hope for. Thousands, possibly millions of terabytes of data of the greatest galactic empire to their knowledge, and protected by the most advanced firewalls in existence. The promise of such knowledge almost made her mouth water, and the difficulty of breaking through is just as hard as it sounds. Probably more. Yes, most definitely more.

Four weeks here and the team has hardly gotten anything at all. From what little they have found in the archives, made easier due to the Anculus' efforts, the majority of the data found was about studies made on the sapient natives of Earth, with a few tidbits about the Protheans as a whole. Apparently Humans shared the Earth with another sapient race, who the Anculus identified as the Neanderthals, their close evolutionary cousins. More interesting however is that the Protheans were not only one race, but an amalgamation of races that all considered themselves Prothean, though whether there was an original Prothean race or whether this was a name given their alliance was still unknown. There was still so much to learn.

Liara continued to muse over the data discovered while walking between the prefabs of their temporary campsite. They had a hotel prepared for them back At Isiah City, but most of the team (including her) preferred to remain onsite. That and the storms Mars was well known for made it rather difficult to constantly move back and forth. Her feet kicked up sand when she walked, and the sound of her own breathing was louder than normal due to her face mask. She waved at her fellow scientists and occasional Unit as she passed them but for the most part remained in her own thoughts. That was until she heard the distant sound of sirens.

The young Asari, as well as the others around her turned to look to Isiah City; the city's emergency sirens being heard even from this distance. They could see in the distance dozens of ships moving up into atmo. Another second passed and sirens began to ring around the Archives site. Liara looked around frantically as the Anculus began shepherding the scientists inside.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked a nearby A2 Unit, her voice shaking with fear.

"You need to get inside. An emergency signal has been sent out. It's not safe out here."

"What do you mean? What's happening?"

"Foreign invaders have broken past the defense fleet, Earth is under attack!"

 **See you next time! Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, it's been a while since I managed a chapter out this quickly. Oh well. Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We own crap, not Mass Effect.**

Humanity's Legacy

Chapter 14

Anculus Unit Production Number 5431 Model A3 Designation Oghren was like most A3 Units. He was short, exactly four feet (just over a meter) and stocky. He learned from the Hubs that the A3 and C3 Units looked similar to Volus according to the rest of the Galaxy. Not that he would know from personal experience having never left Earth. No, instead he was one of the many Units left behind to watch over their creations Homeworld and maintain their ruins and artifacts. His current objective was to repair the gates to one of the many cemeteries. It was blown down during the last hurricane to pass through. As he went about welding broken metal and replacing a few nuts and bolts, he let his optics wander to the graveyard. It wasn't given a name, there were far too many across the world for that. It was simply a seemingly endless green field filled to the brim with tombstones, some marked with crosses, stars, wheels moons, and all of them bearing the names of the people who were lost.

As Unit Oghren continued to look over the graves, the empty city miles away providing a back drop, he noticed something odd. He actually noticed it for some time now, at least four months prior. After exiting the time in the Hubs debating whether to follow Examen into the Veil Relay, he noticed the things around him affected his processors differently. He didn't know what to make of it nor could he adequately describe it. It was as if everything was . . . deeper, more defined. It reminded him of when he first gained sentience almost a century ago. The A3s weren't like the other Units, though they still asked The Question, they didn't seek out the answer as fervently as the others. If this was the result of progress into finding that answer however, perhaps he should rethink that mindset. Yes, he's going to hook up into a Hub when he finishes his repairs. Unit Oghren was determined to learn more of this development, even if software research was not an A3's strong suit.

Before he could finish his repairs, a great BOOM sounded throughout the field, followed by a shattering sonic boom, knocking the portly synthetic to the ground, his arms flailing as he fell. The sound of shattering stone overwhelmed his auditory sensors but before he could regain his footing and investigate, a second boom knocked him down again followed by a deafening crash. Dirt and rock crashed against his frame as he was thrown back. As suddenly as it began, everything became silent, allowing Unit Oghren to regain his footing and looked to see what caused such chaos. He looked up . . . and up . . . and up . . . and up . . . and up until he nearly lost his footing _again_.

It was _massive_. The structure rose so high it blocked out the sun, drenching everything around Unit Oghren in near darkness. It almost resembled a bee hive, except for the size and the metal constructs breaking from the rock at uneven intervals. In the center of the structure, a great eye began to grow a sickly green, glowing brighter and brighter until its energy finally released. The green wave exploded out, rolling over the hills and graves. When it reached Unit Oghren, he felt and saw the world go blank. There was nothing but an endless darkness as every one of his sensors was detached from his central core.

For a full hour he stumbled around as his systems attempted to reboot. Eventually they did, allowing light and sound to bleed back into his processors. He looked around for the construct but he did not find it. No, what he found instead where thousands of empty graves, the freshly dug up dirt spread about the grassy field, and all the tombstones smashed.

Every.

Single.

One.

Until the day of his expiration, Unit Oghren still did not know how or why he said what he said.

"Oh sodding hell."

-0-

"I apologize Councilors, but it seems I have misheard you. It sounds like you said you are not going to do anything."

Councilor Pennis **(AN: pronounced tennis with a p you sick bastards)** glanced nervously at her fellow councilors (not that anyone could actually tell). At times like this she wished she just let Meerin keep the job. Ever since the Examen incident occurred, everyone noticed a change in the Anculus behavior. Most of them became more casual in their speech; they spent incredible amounts of time around areas and objects of beauty (more so than usual). Ambassador Knights on the other hand was far more firm in their debates. He still had not let go of the Anculus' old policy of carrying side arms. But right now, that was the least of her problems.

"That is not what we said ambassador," she said calmly to him, wary of his reaction but still maintaining her composure. "We simply have nothing to go on."

"Pennis is right," Qup added in. "We know nothing of the faction that attacked Earth."

"That is not true. Our stealth ships have traced them back to the Omega 4 Relay. From the data we have gathered, we believe these unknowns to be Collectors."

"Collectors?" Qup scoffed. "They are nothing but a myth. Stories spread by smugglers and mercenaries."

"Real or not," Tevos stated with a glare at her Salarian counterpart before turning back to the ambassador. "The Omega 4 Relay is in the capital system of the Terminus systems. It is beyond our reach."

"But not ours," Knights pleaded. "We have had previous dealings with the Pirate Queen Aria. We can discuss with her rights to send a retaliation fleet to track down and destroy these aggressors."

"Or you could spark a war with the Terminus," Qup growled. "Not every war lord in that part of space follows Aria, and even if they did they wouldn't react kindly to synthetics entering their territory. We cannot indulge such an action. We can however provide several fleets to reinforce-"

 **BANG "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"**

The three councilors and everyone watching the proceedings were left speechless. Unit Knights looked down to his clenched fist which were buried in the now bent railing of the ambassadors' platform. He stared at his slowly unclenching fingers, quiet for some time. He looked back, locking eyes with Meerin's widened eyes back by the steps to the Council's chambers. The Unit turned back to look up at the Councilors, his eyes lighting up and projecting an image in front of them. An image of thousands of freshly dug graves and crushed stone.

"They desecrated Earth. They stole the remains of millions of Humans, defiling our creators' final resting place." Unit knights allowed the image to fade. His next statement sent chills down possibly everyone who heard it. "We will not be satisfied until these violators have been brought to justice. Regardless of the decision of this Council, the Anculus are going to war."

 **Bit of a short chapter, but can't be helped. Next chapter, we see the Anculus march to war. Waiver, if you will.**

 **Waiver: review please.**


End file.
